Back Through the Veil
by Airman815
Summary: Hermione wakes up after the battle in the Department of Mysteries to find that Harry followed Sirius through the Veil. What happens in a world without a hero? Can a hero return? What would he do if he did?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Through the Veil

Hermione woke up in pain. The lights were blinding. She jerked in response of the adrenaline in her veins. She had been in the Department of Mysteries. They had been attacked by Death Eaters. Harry had been in trouble.

She had been hit with a non verbal curse of purple flame. She had been with Harry, and Neville, and suddenly there was nothing. It was just black. She didn't know how she could have survived. She was useless in their second year, a cowering non-Gryffindor in the third year in the Shrieking Shack, a spectator for the triwizard tournament, and now just dead weight in Harry's arms to be carried.

She was in the hospital wing. Ron was there, holding her hand as she slept. The moment she stirred he yanked it away as if he had been burned. They both acted like she didn't notice this.

"Ron, What's happened? Where's Harry?" she said.

"You are in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey said not to let you move. You were hit with a curse. She says you are going to need to recover for days, and be on multiple potions per day." Ron said.

Hermione winced and held her ribs as she sat up.

"Ron, what happened to Harry?" Hermione said.

Ron didn't want to meet her eyes. He just looked down.

"He died…" he croaked out.

The world fell apart. It couldn't be! He was the one that was going to vanquish Voldemort, to finally free the wizarding world. It couldn't end like this. There had to have been a mistake! He couldn't have left them like this! He couldn't have left her like this!

She immediately reprimanded her thoughts out of force of habit.

"It can't be… Ron, it just can't be!" she said, shock settling in.

Ron took a moment to gather his words. "Harry and Neville carried you out. The Order arrived just in the nick of time. The prophecy was destroyed in the battle. Harry made sure you were safe, then he joined the fight. It was Sirius. Sirius was cursed into that veil we went past in the Department of Mysteries. It was the one that Harry heard voices near. Sirius fell through, and Harry tried to save him. Harry ran right through it." Ron's voice broke.

Hermione covered her mouth. "I don't believe it. It can't be! It just can't be, Ron!" she said.

Ron dissolved into tears. Hermione leaned forward and hugged him through the pain. She shed a few tears of her own.

Somehow she was in more pain now than she had been when she woke up.

What could they do now? What could be done now that their only hope, and her only true friend that understood her was, dead? They didn't even have a body to bury. She didn't have a chance to say goodbye. She would never see that stupid lop-sided grin, never have the urge to fix his stubbornly messy hair, never see him win game after game of quidditch. She would never read his writing. She would never hear his voice. She would never see him stand with courage against unyielding foes. She would never see him again.

It burned her to think that many would be rejoicing now. Some even in the school were breathing a sigh of relief.

How could she go on without him?

What would he have done in her position? He pictured him in his always crooked glasses smiling at her bedside. He wouldn't give up. Even at the end he was fighting to save his Godfather. He was always running to save someone. It was something that was so… so… Harry.

This was not the end. This could not be the end.

She thought for a moment, then had an idea, a stupid, horrible, reckless idea.

"I'm going to break into the Department of Mysteries." she said.


	2. Chapter 2 Phoenix Requiem

Chapter 2 Phoenix Flight

This was going to take some time. She knew that. The ministry seemed to take the battle in the heart of the ministry as a personal insult. It would not be so easy to break in again. She also wondered if they, like her were interested in trying t o find a way to bring Harry back. She didn't agree with them on much of anything. She was angry with them. But that! That! They could agree on.

It was a good thing she had already taken her O.W.L.s since she was a complete basket case. Ron had become more reserved and uncomfortable around her. It seems Harry was really the only reason the two had remained friends at all. Ron retreated into himself and started spending more and more time with Seamus and other Gryffindors.

Draco Malfoy, everyone was surprised to note, wasn't strutting around the school like he owned the place. If Hermione didn't know any better, she would say that he too was in mourning. Mostly the Slytherins took a business as usual approach. To them it was like nothing was wrong, that nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Through the days that followed, she seemed to be on the receiving end of most of the student's and facutly's condolences. She had some confusion about this, but with a pain like a knife, she realized that she was probably the one who missed Harry the most. His family dead, his aunt and uncle abusive and neglectful, his Godfather, killed, the only people that seemed to miss him in a way she felt was adequate was the Weasleys.

Everyone avoided Hermione. She was a reminder that all was not well. It saddened her to think that they never really did talk to her anyway. She had had Harry, so she hadn't really cared or payed attention. Neville was kind though, and Luna was the same as ever, comforting in presence, but walking in a dream world. Hermione had begun to suspect that was just how she dealt with loss.

Compared to Ginny though, Hermione was positively keeping it together. Hermione thought she had moved on. Clearly she was wrong.

Hermione visited Hagrid a couple of times before the end of term. It just became too painful for her to watch him wail about how great of a person Harry was. She knew all of this, but the grief was still too near.

Mostly she wandered the halls and the grounds with a certain wistfulness. There was a longing for what might have been. There was a remembering of the best of times. The silliest things would find their way into her mind. There was the time Fred and George had tricked him into eating a sweet that made him sprout a duck bill. There was the time he was covered in mud from practice, and had given her a hug despite angry protests. There was the sound of his laugh when she had bewitched Ron's pen to only right if the spelling and grammar were correct.

There were so many memories in this place.

She couldn't let him become one. She wouldn't let him become an abandoned memory. She had to put her plan into motion, and soon.

It was a good thing Professor Dumbledore wasn't keeping a close eye on her. Come to think of it, the Headmaster was mysteriously absent in the days after Harry's death. The papers had been quiet other than a few deaths here and there. She wondered if Dumbledore was mourning. He had distanced himself from Harry this year. Did he have a suspicion even then that this might happen?

Hermione quieted her anger. She had no proof, and she had been wrong before. She looked over the lake from the tower, and watched the sunset reflected in the lake. Everything was so green. She hadn't really taken the time to fully appreciate it. Her eyes had always been in a book.

A sound on the breeze gave comfort. It seemed to be some kind of music, but unlike any she had ever heard before. It seemed to enter with great force into every feeling of her heart. She shed tears in spite of herself. Yet it was a happy song, triumphant in a way, yet it was tragic and mournful. It reminded her of Harry, and all that he had been.

She realized the source was a large beautiful red bird circling the tower that held Professor Dumbledore's office. She realized in sadness that people react in different ways to tragedy. Perhaps this was Dumbledore's way.

She felt a kind of peace that had eluded her since before the madness with Umbridge. Thankfully she was long gone. The world knew that Harry was telling the truth. He was not abused in death. The Prophet made him into a tragic hero taken before his time. They used him as nothing more than a mascot, a dancing monkey, as propaganda. It made her sick, but at least he wasn't forgotten by the rest of the wizarding world yet.

She found herself standing outside of the Gryffindor Common Room. She ran into Ron coming out of the portrait hole. He was heaving a heavy looking trunk with the initials 'HP'.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked guilty like he had disturbed the dead. "Professor McGonagall asked me to pack his things. They are going to be sent to his aunt and uncle since… since… they were the only family he had."

"He had you! He had me!" She said.

"I told her that. She made me do this. I know those muggles would sooner burn this than keep it, but I don't see a way around it." Ron said.

"You can't let them. I can't let them." she said.

"I'm open to suggestions. It was either this, or the house elves will get involved." Ron said.

"Don't let them. They need to keep something, but we can't let them steal the most important things. I… I could keep the cloak, and Hedwig. He wouldn't want them to get send to that place." she said.

Ron looked somber, but understood. This was Hermione trying to keep Harry alive.

"I'll let you take anything you feel he would want you to." Ron said walking down the hall, and giving her privacy.

The box was cluttered. Harry had never been too clean. Yet his quidditch robes always seemed to be spic and span. She thought perhaps that this was because he was proud of his quidditch ability, but it could have been because they got dirty more often. She was rifling through the clothes, when his familiar smell reached her. She almost collapsed right there. It was him, but he was gone. She shook this off after a moment. She pocketed the cloak, the photo album, and saw the Firebolt.

She noted that Ron hadn't taken it. She knew how much he wanted one. It was a tremendous sign of respect that he hadn't touched it. She had seen how much Harry had love it. She had even bought him a broom servicing kit once. She couldn't let it be destroyed. Perhaps she would give it to Ron after some time had passed, after the disrespectful period. She knew she would never use it, but Harry wouldn't want it to be incinerated. She shrank it and pocketed it. There wasn't much left other than books she already owned, and a picture frame. It was a picture of all three of them. She didn't know that he had kept it. She then saw the marauder's map. She felt right somehow about giving it to Ron. It felt more right than the Firebolt anyway.

Ron came back and locked the trunk up. He told her that Hedwig's cage was in the common room, and that she could collect it whenever she wanted. Hermione then slipped the map into Ron's hand.

"He would have wanted you to have this." She said.

Ron widened his eyes, then looked down at the map.

"I was jealous of Harry over this. Fred and George gave it to him instead of me." Ron said. "But now… I would give anything to have him back."

"We all would Ron." Hermione said grabbing his arm. "We all would."

He nodded, and pulled himself together. He bewitched the trunk and began making the long walk to Professor McGonagall's office.


	3. Chapter 3 Without an Owner

Chapter 3 Friend Without an Owner

It was harder to maneuver around the castle these days. The ministry seemed to think that aurors were needed for protection. Hermione had a suspicion that they were guarding against any more students trying to undertake any more rescue missions. They were also disturbed that students were responsible for the apparent death of a faculty member. Professor Dumbledore probably could have saved Professor Umbridge, but he had been too preoccupied with keeping Voldemort at bay in time for the ministry to see that he was telling the truth. Dumbledore had attempted to capture Voldemort rather than kill him. Voldemort had escaped after learning that Harry Potter was dead. When Dumbledore entered the forest, he only found pieces. The centaurs evidently knew where Aragog lived, along with his family. Ron had even shivered learning of her fate. Apparently he wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy.

Hermione privately believed that she deserved being devoured entire. There was only a twinge of conscience that was afraid of how callused she had become. Though it had only been a few weeks since the Department of Mysteries and everything seemed to be back to normal, Hermione was not. There had been ideas of course, to have a funeral, but there wasn't a body. Students were not buried at the school. There was talk of putting a headstone of some kind in Godric's Hollow. Apparently his parents had been buried there. She had no way to get there though. She couldn't tell her parents that her best friend had died. There would be no way that they would let her return. She thought it was horrible, but she couldn't think about it. She had to shut out the tears, shut out the feelings that burst unbidden into her brain.

Dumbledore had announced Voldemort's return once again at the end of term feast. He then gave the most beautiful eulogy that Hermione had ever heard. It was as if the Phoenix's song had been turned into words. Dumbledore spoke of Harry's courage and determination, his virtue and valor, his mercy and compassion. He spoke of him like he was a hero of legend, and a protector of the innocent, and a figure of constant vigilance. But most importantly, he spoke of him like he was a part of his very own family. The Slytherins had looked uncomfortable at the tears shed around them, and at the salute that burst unbidden through the room to Harry's memory. Hermione let herself smile at a tribute that was in no way adequate, but a tribute that would have moved Harry to tears, had he bothered to show them. He had always closed off his feelings to everyone including her. She had suspected his treatment at the hands of the Dursleys, and she had been able to read his feelings for Cho, but she had only seen him cry once. He had been hiding under his invisibility cloak. She suspected this wasn't the only time he had sought such solitude. She longed for the chance to have that moment back. She would have held him tight until he had exhausted every tear he had.

Her old habits of shutting down her feelings for Harry took hold once again. She knew no one would think less of her now for having feelings for him. The reason had changed. He was gone. She hadn't given up her plan to get him back. The Department of Mysteries would not be so easily infiltrated a second time. The time turners were in a remote location. She had seen them before getting knocked out. It wasn't so shocking she would have such an idea. She had used one for the better part of a year. It was just a matter of getting one, and stopping Harry from going to the Department of Mysteries.

The cloak would likely be her best weapon. Her parent would likely be worried at the station. If her plan worked, she would never have to worry about their reaction. She would simply go back in time. Leaving her parents on the platform to break into wizarding government was not the kind of decision they had raised her to make, but desperate times called for desperate measures. The world needed Harry. She needed Harry.

"I need to get into Hogsmeade." Hermione said.

Ron looked perplexed.

"Hermione, it's nearly night. We are leaving tomorrow. You can get whatever you need in Hogsmeade then." Ron said, frustrated. The tribute to Harry had hit him harder than most. He was still sore about having shown everyone his emotions. He had lost his best mate. He was not handling it well.

"Ron, trust me! I wouldn't come to you if it wasn't important. I need to get out without being seen. Aurors patrol nearly every exit." Hermione said.

"What could you possibly want? Harry is gone! There is not secret to be uncovered, no plot to foil, no one to save." Ron said. He began climbing to his all too empty dormitory.

"Ron." Hermione said.

Ron stopped. "I can't." he said. "I can't just do what he always did. It feels wrong. It feels… disrespectful."

Hermione had never seen Ron exhibit so varying emotion.

"I'm sorry Ron. I know it's terrible that he's gone, but what I'm going to do just might…" she trailed off.

"What?" Ron said.

She course corrected. She wasn't going to drag Ron down this rabbit hole with her. If her plan worked, Ron would never have to lose his best friend, and this grief would all be forgotten. "I just need you to trust me. I think I can do something that can make some of this right." she said.

Ron laughed without a smile. "What could you possibly do, Hermione?" he said. "He is dead! He is gone forever, he's not coming back! How could you have gotten hit with that curse? You are the smartest witch in the year, and when Harry needed you most, you were broken! You weren't there!"

This hit Hermione like a torpedo, but she didn't rise to such comments like she use to. She knew that Ron was just projecting his guilt onto her. She took a deep breathe.

"There was nothing you could have done, Ron." she said.

Ron's defenses dropped. He crumbled to the stair below him. Hermione was shocked to see him crying. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He made his choice. He chose to follow Sirius." She said.

"But why?…What was so horrible here? What did we do for him to decided to leave us? Where we not enough?" Ron said through tears.

"Ron…" Hermione said.

"No seriously? Why did he leave us? Why did he decided to leave? I was thirty feet away! I should have sent a spell to stop him, and accio, something!" he said.

"There is nothing anyone could have done. You were there with him, you were his best friend! You were risking your life to save his Godfather. You didn't fail him." she said.

"I still feel so… empty." he said.

"I miss him too." She said, giving him a hug.

"All I need is to look at the map. That is all, and then I can get you a dreamless sleep draught." she said.

"Alright… I don't know what you are doing, but I hope it is important." Ron said.

He led her to the room. Harry's bed was empty. His belongings had been removed of course, but it made her feel anew some of the emptiness that Ron was feeling. She would go crazy having to sleep in the room with such an emptiness. The only thing remaining was Hedwig's cage. She had neglected to get it, but now seemed like the only time she would have the chance.

"She hasn't been back since…" Ron trailed off.

There was a tapping on the window. It was Hedwig. Hermione let her in. Hedwig flew past her and began attacking Harry's bed. She was in a rage. She pecked Hermione and pulled her hair, and pecked Ron in the face.

"Hedwig! He's gone! He's not coming back." Ron said.

Hedwig hung her head. Hermione could tell that Hedwig would likely never be the same. She felt similar. Hermione stroked the bird's feathers, and Hedwig leaned into it. Hedwig let out a mournful hoot. After an affectionate nip, Hedwig flew to Hermione's shoulder. Hermione stared at the subdued bird. Ron couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Ron opened the map. "I hope you find what you want so badly." Ron said.

She would have everything she needed to make all of this right before the end of the night. Zonko's would likely be missing a large variety of distracting pranks. She of course would add some coins to the register. It was time to bring him back.


	4. Chapter 4 As Time Turns

Chapter 4 As Time Turns

It was hot on the platform outside of platform 9 3/4. Students were being joyfully reunited by their families. The Weasleys were noticeably subdued. Even Fred and George seemed less inclined to laughter. It was terrible to see. Hermione saw that Ginny had tear streaks down her face. Hermione saw her parents through the crowd. They were standing around her cart looking confused. She had left a note in her luggage letting them know that she had to do something, but that she would be back later that night. If she succeeded, she wouldn't have to deal with the fallout. If she didn't…

She didn't want to think about that. Under the cloak, she made her way to the entrance to the ministry of magic. It was only once she made it to the telephone booth that she recognized the true genius of the entrance. If the lift went down alone, they would know that someone was there invisible. However, if she were to try to sneak in with someone else, it would be nearly impossible to keep them from bumping into her under the cloak. She would never get in without being found.

This was going to be more difficult than she thought. If she did sneak in with someone, and was caught, she still had time to fix it, but landing in the middle of the atrium was not going to help her have a clean getaway. She thought about using the leaky cauldron's fireplace to use the floo network, but it was too risky. She supposed just walking in without a disguise wouldn't be smart, but it was a busy day at the ministry. Nobody would notice a stray 15 year old.

She entered the telephone booth. She lied to the female voice asking her business. She told it that she was visiting her father who worked in the ministry. It wouldn't fool much of anyone, but it would get her past the entrance. She disappeared into the crowd immediately. The cloak was back out without notice. She hugged the walls so she wouldn't bump into anyone. There was a large amount of construction still at work after the battle. She made it to the elevator that would take her down without incident. As she waited for it to arrive, she found that the fountain of magical brethren had been replaced. It was now the home of a statue that filled the hall. In one hand the figure held a wand, in the other the figure held aloft a sword. On the figure's shoulder was an owl, and on his nose was a round pair of glasses.

The ministry had set a memorial in the heart of the ministry. At the feet of Harry's billowing robes was the remains of a a Basilisk. Cantering around the edge of the statue was what looked like water made solid in the shape of a stag. They even mimicked his patronus.

Even with her hatred of the ministry for all they had said of Harry over the past year, this almost made up for it. It seemed to capture who she saw when she looked at Harry. It captured his patronus with particular realization. She shed an involuntary tear as this invisible person in the corner. She got out a Zonko's item to create a distraction. She was about to let it loose.

"It is a good likeness, don't you think?" a voice said.

Hermione jumped about a foot into the air in surprise with a squeak.

Kingsley Shacklebolt laughed at the sound though he couldn't see her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You don't need to be afraid here Ms. Granger. Dumbledore told us to expect you, though to be truthful, he predicted you would be here much earlier."

She regained her composure and hastily put her 'distraction' back in her bag, though Kingsley still couldn't see her.

She said nothing.

"Still, I don't think it quite captures his awkward lopsided grin." Kingsley said.

Hermione slowly took off the invisibility cloak. She discovered he was right. This Harry had a more noble face, more masculine. This Harry was also much less slight than Harry had been, and proportionally taller.

"Still, there were many that had ideas, and Dumbledore seemed to think this was the most fitting." Kingsley said.

"Dumbledore chose this?" Hermione said.

Did the man ever miss anything? How had he known that she would be there?

"What else did Dumbledore say?" Hermione said.

"That you were not handling Harry's loss well, and that you would likely try to get into the Department of Mysteries to steal a time turner." Kingsley said smiling.

Hermione hung her head. Was she really so predictable?

"I guess it's time for you to arrest me then." Hermione said quietly.

"Why would I do that? You haven't done anything wrong yet." Kingsley said.

"But I will." Hermione said determined.

Kingsley laughed at that. "Come with me." He said, gesturing to the elevator.

"Minister." a wizard that passed them said tipping his hat.

"You are minister of magic now?" Hermione asked.

"In all but name. Fudge is no longer in charge around here. The announcement will be published in a few days. Wizards around here are keen to have me start the job however." Kingsley said as the doors shut.

The elevator went past all of the levels down to the bottom.

"Department of Mysteries." a woman's voice said.

Hermione held her head guiltily as they went along. She saw marks in the walls where spells had hit. She should have stopped all of this.

"Why are you taking me down here?" She asked.

"I will show you why I am not worried at all about you getting your hands on a time turner." he said.

It took much less time than she thought for them to get to the room with the time turners in it. What she saw made her heart sink. The time turners were stuck in an infinite loop of crashing to the floor and returning to their original state over and over again. Any attempt to retrieve one would result in becoming stuck in a time loop until the end of time.

The plan was impossible. She had to finally accept it. Harry was gone, and there was no way that he could come back. She couldn't believe it. She had just believed that she would bring him back, but it was just impossible. There was nothing left.

"Is there any way? Another time turner? A… a… potion that can change the past? There has to be something!" She said, her knees nearly buckling beneath her. She was trembling.

Kingsley put a hand on her shoulder. "Come with me. I have something else to show you." he said.

She struggled to remain standing. It was as if all of her grief was sapping her strength, but she turned and followed.


	5. Chapter 5 True Face Revealed

Chapter 5 True Face Revealed.

As they moved from room to room she was struck by the level of devastation. She thought to herself that sometimes things couldn't be fixed with a flick of a wrist. Sometime things remained broken. Sometimes repairing something was impossible. Some things were too special, or too valuable to replicate. The broken fragments of prophecy crunched under her feet. The unique instruments lay crumpled from jinxes and hexes. She was still in too much shock to wonder why none of it had been cleaned up. She knew of only one truth. Harry was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it. There was no quick fix. There was no miracle with a scar. There was no phoenix tears. There was no sorting hat from Dumbledore.

'So much for the power of love.' she thought bitterly. Dumbledore had said over and over that Harry was protected by love, that it was his secret weapon. Harry had shrugged it off, but she had been sure that Dumbledore knew something that nobody else did. Her faith had been misplaced. She saw that now. She should have been more attentive, maybe more protective. She just had the feeling that Harry was invincible. This was the boy that had commanded a hoard of Dementors leave. He had killed a Basilisk when he was twelve. He had faced a dragon, and had bested You-Know-Who himself no once but four times. And yet he was gone. He was gone…

Then she saw a reflection that caught her eye through the gloom. It was probably fifty feet away, but she saw someone, a figure in glass. She knew that silhouette. She knew that messy hair. She began running. She leaped over broken furniture, she dove over broken shelves. She had to get to him. She saw his smile. She saw him laughing, and gesturing for her to come to him. She was going to. She couldn't believe it. How was he alive?

"Hermione!" Kingsley called. She didn't care. He was here. He was alive! He had beaten death once again.

"Hermione Stop!" Kingsley cried.

Hermione slammed into a glass barrier right in front of Harry. Harry was behind the window. No… Not window… Mirror.

As the full weight of what she was seeing crashed down around her, she fell to her knees. It wasn't him. She knew that now. It was less than dream, less than smoke.

It was the mirror of Erised.

Kingsley stopped a few paces behind her. He saw her sobbing on her knees with one hand pressed hard against the mirror. Kingsley couldn't bring himself to interrupt her for a few minutes. He felt as if he was intruding onto something sacred. He let her drain her tears. When the sobbing turned to small gasps in the silence, he asked, "What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

She took a moment. "I see him…" she said.

"Are you with him?" he asked.

She waited a moment and said, "No."

"Why do you think that is?" he asked.

She thought wildly. Why wasn't she with him in the mirror? What it that she wanted to be like him, to see him when she looked in the mirror. 'No', she thought. 'That's too kind.' She wanted that to be true, but she knew in the deepest corners of her heart that the real reason was something she couldn't say. She wished that Harry had lived, and that she had not. That was the deepest and most desperate desire of her heart, and she could hardly bare it.

"I don't know." she said to Kingsley.

"Come on. I think you need to see something else away from here." he said from behind her. She didn't want to move. This may be the only time she could see Harry alive, to see him breathing, to see him smiling, to see him laughing. She breathed in the image of him inches in front of her nose.

"Come on." Kingsley said, placing a hand on her shoulder

She shuttered, then got to her feet and followed Kingsley. He took her to the larger room, and atrium of sorts. At the center was a great stone archway. Hanging in the midst of it was a dark shroud like death itself. Kingsley was showing her the place where Harry had spent his final moments.

There was a sort of reverence here she had not noticed before. She had berated Harry for lingering in this room, but now she thought she understood. It was comforting in a way. She began the long walk to the tapestry of black. It was beautiful. She began to feel something, hope maybe. Kingsley followed cautiously, making sure she didn't do anything stupid.

She thought she heard someone whispering. "Can you hear that?" she called to Kingsley.

"It's different for everybody." he said. "When this archway was found we build the ministry on top of it to keep it safe, and to keep others safe from it."

"What is it?" she asked.

"No one knows for sure. Years of study have come up empty. There is another room that is similar in these halls that no one opens. It opens to a cave filled with the greatest power wizards have ever encountered. The point is, there are things here that no one knows. This much I know, that if anything would give me comfort after losing someone, and I have lost many, it would be this room. It makes me feel closer to them.

She knew the whisper now. She had heard it before. It was Harry. Through the muffled sounds she could only make out one word, "Wait."

She jumped and said, "It's him."

"Yes." Kingsley said. "They whisper, but no one has ever heard clearly what they are saying."

She looked at him puzzled.

"I guess we will never know." he said.

Hermione walked closer to the veil. The voice grew indistinct yet somehow closer. She reached out a hand to the curtain as if to part it.

"Hermione!" Kingsley said.

She recoiled.

"I think you and I should leave this place." Kingsley said.

She nodded and left with the new Minister.

The ground trembled as they left the room, and the door closed behind them.


	6. Chapter 6 Lightning Strike

Chapter 6 _The Strike of Lightning_

"I trust you know that it would not be the best idea for you to come back to the ministry. Harry is not down there, and even though I have had the Unspeakables try everything they know how, there is nothing down there that can bring him back. There is only grief and pain." Kingsley said.

There were less people near the fountain of magical brethren, or rather, what was once that fountain. Hermione was having a hard time processing, which was an unusual problem for her. She felt tired, like she had carried something heavy for miles on her shoulders.

"I… I understand Kingsley." Hermione said.

Kingsley put a hand on her shoulder. "Good. Now, you have parents to find, and I have a large mountain of work to do." He said.

"Before you go Kingsley, why did you take me down there?" Hermione asked.

"Mostly because Dumbledore asked me to, though now having seen for myself, I can see his wisdom." Kingsley said. "Have a good day Ms. Granger."

Hermione was left alone. She wanted to floo to Dumbledore's office right there and then. How had he known? Why would he want her to see this? Couldn't he had just talked to her? But she reminded herself that the man had become more withdrawn even from Harry. Why should she be any different?

She realized she couldn't stare at Harry's statue forever. She had to get back to her parents. They had to be worried. She made for the exit, feeling a bit lighter somehow than she had in the past while, ever since, everything happened. She allowed herself to smile as she saw the sun outside. Somehow, even though her world had ended, she felt a measure of peace.

Deep within the bowels of the ministry, the room with the veil was filled with a rushing mighty wind. Dust filled the air, and suspended there as if waiting for command. Then all of the particles fell. The veil flashed with bright red light. Then as if emerging from water, a man burst from the archway gasping as he had been drowning. The man had bright green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar.

Harry Potter felt the familiar sensations of feeling the ground beneath his feet, of smelling the ancient dust on the air. He felt his chest, his face, his hair. It was him. He was back. He smiled a lopsided grin at his surroundings. True he knew he hadn't missed much, but he thought he would get a better welcome than this. He took his wand in his hand and cast a 'lumos' into the empty room. He was calm, there was nothing to fear from returning here or there. Voldemort's time would come. He now knew how to win. He realized his hair was more of a mess than usual and straightened it up a bit. He didn't need the prophecy anymore. He had heard it in his time on the other side.

He wondered if they had had his funeral yet. It would be interesting to see that. He wondered who would be there. He still hadn't decided if he was going to let everyone know that he was alive. Sirius and his father had thought it would be the greatest prank in history, and he was inclined to agree. His mother had reminded him of Ron and Hermione. He wanted to tell them everything. Maybe he should. All of this talk was premature of course. He still had to make it out of the Department of Mysteries without being seen if he was going to pull off the prank of the century.

It was remarkable how empty the department was. What had happened while he was gone? He had asked his parents, but they were reluctant to tell him. They were able to see because they were technically dead. He technically wasn't. He could have chosen that, but they had convinced him to return. He had lost track of time in the wonderful white world he found, but it couldn't have been too long, maybe a few days, tops. He reached the top of some stairs and opened the door to the hall of Prophecy. As he walked through the devastation all he could think of was how amazingly thorough he and his friends had been in destroying this place. The ground crunched under his feet as he hurtled over large broken objects. He glanced to his right. He glimpsed a mirror of some kind, and glanced to his left. The left held his exit, but the mirror caught his attention. He had seen it before. This is where the Mirror of Erised had ended up. He looked into it's depths and was not shocked by what he saw. He simply saw his own reflection wave at him, and turn and walk back through the veil. It made him smile, but he had work to do, and he would not return just yet. They wouldn't be happy with him making that choice anyway.

After a longing look, he made his way out of the hall. He paused at the door that had melted Sirius's knife. He knew what was behind there now. He knew what to do with it. That knife was now useless, but it wasn't the only thing Harry had left from Sirius. Sirius had given Harry his black trench coat as a goodbye present on the other side. His mother had told him how proud she was of him and had hugged him tight with all the emotion that the best of mothers could muster. James had given him a quidditch tip of how to make a tighter turn, and with a tear hugged him and sent him on his way.

Harry finally knew what it was to have family, and to know them, and to make them proud. He wouldn't soon forget it. It gave him a confidence he had not known before except in times of great trouble when they had been closest to him. Dumbledore had tried to tell him this, but he had hardly listened not daring to believe he had loved ones that cared for him on the other side. He had known neglect for so long that it was a shock when he finally felt the opposite.

He ran into his first guard near the elevator. He hadn't been idle on the other side. He wasn't the greatest student, but he was a quick study with defense against the dark arts, and his father had created a few spells of his own. The guard was quacking like a duck and locking himself in a closet before he could see who the slight man in the trench coat was. Harry didn't know how to disguise himself yet, and there weren't any bottles of pollyjuice potion around. He would have to settle for a trick he had learned from Dudley's comic books. He simply took off his glasses and trusted in the fact that people don't search for dead men. He could barely see, and his green eyes were striking in the glances he gave.

His jaw dropped open when he saw the statue of himself in the atrium larger than life. How long had he been gone? He thought the sword and the basilisk was a bit much, but he did like that his patronus was incorporated into the work. He felt a little self conscious over the places they had 'ahem' enhanced in his likeness. He thought privately that he would work out a little bit more in the future.

He realized that all of this was not helping his cover, so he took a galleon out of his pocket and flipped it into the water surrounding the Basilisk's ruined body. He then made his way to the exit. His first order of business would have been to get his things, but now after all this time he had no idea where they would have been sent. He wondered if it had been left at Hogwarts. That seemed unlikely. He wondered with horror if his things had been sent to the Dursley's. He couldn't afford not to check. So his first order of business would be to get his invisibility cloak. He set off towards the muggle bus station. Hermione had gone the other direction to find her parents. They had missed each other by minutes.

Harry thought about Ron and Hermione, and how he would even contact them without letting the world know he was back. He didn't know where Hedwig was. He didn't even really know where either of them lived, so he the way he saw it he was left with little option, but to wait for an opportunity to present itself. For now, he would have to content himself with buying some supplies in Diagon Alley. He would need provisions for the long game he was going to play. It would be the end of Voldemort. That was the only thing he had promised his parents he would do before he returned to them. He was keen to do it as soon as possible. This was another reason he didn't want everyone to know he was alive. He was going to beat Voldemort at his own shadow game. If he was going to hide in the shadows and let everyone believe he was dead while he put his plans into action, so was Harry. He was going to enjoy every moment. He boarded the bus that went to Surrey with his purchases and was confident that no one had recognized him.

Hermione was receiving the thrashing of her life from her parents who were lecturing her from the front seat of their car. Hedwig hooted agitated. Hermione felt the cloak in her bag. It gave her some comfort that she had a piece of him, that it was almost like he was alive again, and with her.


	7. Chapter 7 Scouring the Pyre

Chapter 7 _Scouring the Pyre_

Harry heard the sirens before he saw the smoke. He had run flat out for over two miles toward the sound. He made it to Privet Drive, but too late. Number 4 was a withered husk. He heard neighbors say that it was a massive explosion from a gas leak, but he knew better. It had to have been the Death Eaters. Had something in his return allowed the Death Eaters to find it? He didn't understand what they had to gain. Perhaps they were searching for some kind of win over Harry's memory. He had robbed their organization of a satisfying end. He had taken his own life in their eyes. Harry never saw it that way. He had just charged after Sirius without thinking.

He saw what had to be a body being loaded into an ambulance. 'So they were dead then.' he thought. He didn't know really how to feel about that. There was a twinge of guilt in there. They had allowed him to stay, a neglectful existence, but they didn't deserve this reward. He confunded a policeman and marched into the charred remains of the house. The rooms upstairs had been completely blown apart. That meant anything in that smallest bedroom would likely be obliterated. He checked the cupboard under the stairs. It was almost melted shut, but he got it open. He found some of his school books in there. He also found some of his school robes. He was momentarily touched that they hadn't burned it all. He searched and searched, but the Marauder's Map, the Invisibility Cloak, his Firebolt, and most importantly Hedwig's cage were gone. He doubted they would have kept those out in the open in that smaller bedroom, but he was worried that his most important possessions were gone. It seemed too selective to be coincidence. He walked into the kitchen to see most everything burned black. He lingered a moment there. He was about to turn to leave when he heard something, a small shifting of rubble and a groan. Someone was still alive.

Harry blasted the rubble off of the moaning sound. In the rubble was a blackened something roughly the size of a baby orca whale. Harry hadn't expected this. His plan had been to break in during the night to get his stuff. If anyone was likely to recognize him, it was Dudley. Harry couldn't walk around with glasses everywhere. He already had gotten a massive headache from trying that before.

"Help…" Dudley said weakly.

"Hey Big D." Harry said kneeling to at his side.

"Harry?" Dudley said weakly.

"Let's get you some help." Harry said heaving Dudley to his feet. The guy was burned, badly. He wouldn't be completely healed for months, but he would live. They staggered to the front of the house.

"They told us you were dead." Dudley breathed out.

"They exaggerate." Harry said simply.

"You came back for us." Dudley said.

"Try not to talk Dudley. Just get some rest, you are going to need it." Harry said.

Harry delivered Dudley to the ambulance. He obliviated the paramedic. And turned the wand to Dudley who flinched and then seemed to welcome whatever Harry was about to do. Harry began a wand movement but Dudley started talking.

"Thank you, Harry." he said slowly.

"You're welcome." Harry said after a moment. He then waved his wand and said, "Obliviate."

He couldn't have anyone knowing he was alive. Dudley would live, though he would have to learn to do that without parents. Harry didn't wish that on anyone. He pitied him. He could do nothing more for him. He left everything behind. It was cleaner this way. Wizards from the Ministry of Magic would be swarming on this place any moment, which meant he had to be far away from here. He didn't even know if he still had the trace, though from what he could tell, the ministry could only tell where magic happened, not who cast it, and this place had just been attacked by Death Eaters. He felt he was in the clear.

He shed no tears as he made his way to the nearest bus stop. He simply felt numb. He felt a little worried about what that said about him, but he couldn't afford to linger on such thoughts. He had to blend in with the muggle world for a while, to lie low. He would begin his work soon. He wondered if Voldemort was now fondling his invisibility cloak, or using Hedwig as target practice. He shook off the thought. He didn't need any more friends dead. He would do this alone, and no one else would have to die. The first thing he needed was books on how to destroy a Horcrux. He couldn't find any in Flourish and Blott's. That didn't surprise him, but it was maddeningly unhelpful. What he wouldn't have given to have Hermione to help out with this, but no. He couldn't involve her. He had to stick to the shadows. It was the best way to keep everyone safe.

What would seem like half a world away, Hermione was in her room. Her parents had lectured for so long that they had broken her iron will. She had told them that Harry had died. They had stopped the assault immediately. They knew that Harry was pretty much everything that Hermione mentioned when talking about school, and his loss would surely be devastating.

She hadn't had to explain who Hedwig was. Her parents knew the bird and whose bird it was. She was welcomed in their home implicitly. Hermione could stare outside at the night sky from her bed. Stars were out. She felt she had never fully appreciated them. All those hours in astronomy and she had never quite seen them.

She knew that she would have to move on. She knew that it would be impossible to function without doing it. She just didn't want to. Harry was so important to her, and she owed him so much, and she could never give that back. He was never going to come back. He had run out of tricks. He had run out of time, and she would never see him again. Hedwig hooted mournfully at the moon in a song nothing like phoenix song, but no less heartbreaking.


	8. Chapter 8 Dear Harry

Chapter 8 _Dear Harry_

The summer flew by faster than anyone would have liked. Hermione would have been ashamed to admit it, but she liked not being at Hogwarts. Harry had never been to her home, and it felt natural in a way that he wasn't there. She did miss his letters, and Hedwig was a constant reminder of his absence, but at least she had someone to talk to. Still, Hedwig wasn't the greatest conversationalist. She just kept coming around to the idea that she wanted to talk to Harry.

Her parents were great. They were supportive. They were everything a parent could reasonably be expected to be. That didn't change that she felt a void that she feared could never be filled. They had asked if she wanted to go see a therapist. Since she couldn't tell the person anything about what was bothering her, she thought it was not the best idea.

Finally, her mother had the idea that she should write a letter to Harry saying all that she wanted to say. Then she would throw it away. It was suppose to be a closure thing. So she began writing.

'Dear Harry,

This summer has been rough. I don't need to tell you that your absence is felt. It seems to have carved out a hole in the wizarding world. Voldemort has been flushed into the open. The Order made sure of that after, well after what happened.

I wish you were here. I need to apologize for being so useless at the ministry. A lot of what I remember about you is that I seemed to be in a nagging position in a lot of our conversations. I see now that while I was doing that, I should have been kinder, more useful. I think back on all of the time we had as friends, and I keep coming back to the truth that I didn't deserve it. I was petrified in second year, rendered useless. I was a coward in the shrieking shack. I wanted to find a way to go with you to face Quirrel, but I just couldn't see one. I know you would say that I'm being ridiculous, but I have a couple more things to say about how I failed you.

I woke up and you were dead. I wasn't quick enough in the department of Mysteries when you needed me. I know you saved me, and while it may seem like you could have done nothing less, I am grateful. There is nothing I can do to repay that debt. I remember seeing you at the Yule Ball at the bottom of the stairs. You looked so handsome even with that stupefied look on your face. I could hardly believe it. I noticed that you hadn't managed to tame your hair. I liked it better that way. I couldn't be mad at you for choosing Cho. She is wonderful. I got mad at Ron later that night because I was angry at myself for not asking you, or suggesting that you and I go together as friends. That would have been better than what we both got.

I don't know why I am rambling on like this. You are gone, and nothing I write will bring you back. I am going to keep going on, because I know you would say that it would be a crime for a witch as bright as I am to give in to the despair that seems to be sweeping the world. I just wish…

I don't know. This is just a stupid letter anyway. I can't believe I thought it was a good idea.

I hope that you find some peace. I hold little hope for myself.

I wish you the very best.

Love,

Hermione'

She felt a little bit better, although she felt a little humiliated that it was now in writing. She got herself to fold it and write Harry Potter on the envelope. She looked at it for a moment. The embarrassment took hold once again and she decided to throw it in the trash. She tossed it in the rubbish bin by her desk, and walked out of the room. She paused, then decided that was not enough. She had to burn that wretched thing. She turned to see Hedwig pick at it in the bin.

"It's not for anyone Hedwig. He's gone." she said.

Heedless of her protest, Hedwig grabbed the letter in her beak and flew out into the night.

"No! Hedwig!" she cried. She watched the white owl fly with all haste into the sky and gradually out of sight. She had lost her. Hedwig wouldn't stop looking until she found him, but she never would. There was no one to find, and Hermione had lost her. The last living part of Harry was gone. She collapsed on her bed in tears. It was just another way in which she had failed Harry. It was just one more thing to add to the list. She fell into newer shock that he was gone. It was as if it all came crashing down around her again. It was as if the scab from the wound was ripped off and the fresh blood was running free. It was if the wound was infected with her guilt and shame at her failure, at how she had failed him, had failed everyone. Couldn't she have done more, been better, prepared better? 'I can't live like this.' she whispered to her pillow.

'I can't do it.' she whispered as if in prayer.

'Harry please, if you are there, please help me.' she cried to her room in a desperate whisper, but no one heard her cry.

In a quieter part of the country, Harry was happily eating a warm meal from a local tavern. It turned out that if he grew out his facial hair, he passed for someone who was of age. He had gone through the headache of trying contacts for a while, but he hated them so much that he only used them in the wizarding world. In the muggle world, he considered it an acceptable risk.

He ruminated over the absurdity of his current plan. He figured he knew the most likely place he could find horcrux books and the location of his cloak and the Marauder's Map. He had a suspicion that they were just sitting in Dumbledore's office. He knew about Voldemort's Horcruxes and where most of them were, but he didn't want to call attention with their disappearance until he had a way to kill them. He had a few ideas about the one in his forehead, but he would leave that till last.

Breaking into Dumbledore's office was not to be done lightly, especially if he didn't want the Headmaster to know that he was alive. After confunding the cop on Privet Drive, he wondered if the Headmaster already suspected. If he did, he was keeping it to himself. He had grasped any speck of news of the wizarding world over the couple months he had been hiding, and preparing. The ministry had a new minister. Harry thought it was a good choice. The deaths were growing more and more brazen. The Death Eaters were getting braver now that Harry was dead. Voldemort was mysteriously quiet. He had not been seen since the Department of Mysteries. It didn't matter. No matter what Tom was doing, he would not live long enough to do it for much longer.

A familiar bird tapped on the window. The place had a, no owls policy. But Harry took the sound as his signal to leave. He had lingered too long already. He walked out the door and was overjoyed to see his owl Hedwig. She was overjoyed to see him to.

"Hedwig!" Harry said. She chirped excitedly and kept landing on him and taking off seemingly just to repeat the experience. Harry finally got her to stop fidgeting long enough to see a letter with familiar hand writing addressed to him. He had missed her letters. It made him feel good to see it. But how could she know that he was alive? Had his cover been blown? He couldn't take the risk. He had to take Hedwig to his camp and open it there. He would get to the bottom of this.


	9. Chapter 9 Reunited And It Feels So Good

Chapter 9 Reunited and if Feels so Good.

Harry appeared in a faded grove shrouded in the leaves of tangled trees. The moon shined bright. The wind felt cool on his face. It filled him with comfort to see Hedwig swoop around his campsite in search of food. The tent he had, *ahem* procured, was inexpertly set up between two trees. The light from inside glowing merrily in the darkness. Harry had grown to love the feeling of such isolation. It was a freedom he had never known before. He had grown a few inches in the short months he had been in hiding. He had found out how to adjust his clothing magically. He had learned a lot of things out of necessity. Food had been an issue for a while, but he was now accomplished in finding edible things. His hair was beginning to get out of hand, not that this was particularly unusual, but he was going to start to look like Sirius if he carried on like this. A part of him liked that idea. He still wore Sirius's coat wherever he went. It seemed to grant him a certain anonymity.

He walked into the tent to find the magically enlarged interior as inviting as always. There was room for more than him. He had inadvertently, *ahem* acquired, a family sized tent. It seemed cavernous at times, but then, so had Hogwarts.

Harry sat down on the floor where his growing assortment of spell books sat open for him to study. He wished he had Hermione here with him. He sometimes forgot why he hadn't decided to tell her in the first place, but then he reminded himself of his mission, and what he had to do. He also dreamed often of seeing Privet Drive as a charred withered husk. He had never enjoyed the place, but it had been a home of a sort. He didn't want any more devastation of the kind on his head. It was better this way. Once Voldemort was dealt with, then he could come out of the shadows. It was too dangerous to his mission, and the people he involved to reveal himself now. No. He would leave her and the Weasley's out of it.

Hedwig fluttered through the flap of the tent and landed in front of Harry. Harry remembered the letter. He pulled it out. He had to admit, it felt good to see that handwriting. He read the letter. He felt like the words weren't quite real, or that he somehow didn't understand them. He had never thought of her as a coward. She was always looking out for him, and always willing to do, mostly anything for him. It was one of the reasons he hadn't told her. She would have insisted on coming. He couldn't allow that. She still had a life, a family.

He was surprised at her comments on the Yule Ball. He had never even considered Hermione as, well a potential romance. He couldn't think of that. He never had the luxury of planning for a future. How could he inflict himself onto another person with the burden he had to carry? He had never even considered it. True, he had always cared for her. She was like a sister. At least, what Harry had imagined a sister was like. He hadn't had much experience in the area. Still, he would do anything for her. He read it again. He noted that she had stipulated that they should have gone together as friends. So, it was possible that she simply felt the same as he did.

He relaxed a bit. He wondered why she had written this in the first place. He supposed it was a cathartic thing. It hurt him to realize how much pain she was likely in. He would be a mess if the tables were turned. Who knows? Maybe he would have written something similar, but there is no way he would have sent it. He began to suspect that Hedwig had simply taken it when she was done. He marveled that the bird somehow knew he was alive and where to find him. This concerned him a little bit.

"It is so good to see you Hedwig." Harry said, stroking her feathers. She hooted in response.

"Have you been staying with Hermione?" Harry asked. He took the bird's next hoot to mean yes.

Harry contemplated the situation. He remembered that Sirius had said that Hedwig was too easily recognized. He couldn't afford to be seen with a white bird. It was a dead give away to anyone that was looking. He didn't want to say goodbye to her though. His transfiguration ability wasn't good enough to be permanent, especially with a bird her size. Any transformation he would have tried would have not lasted for more than a day.

"Hedwig. I've got a job for you." Harry said.

She hooted dutifully.

"I need you to go back to Hermione." He said.

She hooted indignantly.

"Listen, I need you to stay with her and tell me if she is ever in danger." Harry said.

She nipped his hand a little harder than strictly necessary.

"I wish you could stay with me, but you are so easily recognized. I don't want you to get hurt." Harry said.

Hedwig stuck out her leg as if waiting for a letter to send.

"I'm not going to send anything to her." Harry said.

Hedwig went into an irate frenzy. Harry couldn't catch her. She grabbed a quill and a parchment in her talons and held them tight.

"Hedwig, listen. I will contact her, but not yet. She will be at Hogwarts tomorrow night. You know where that is. I will get you back as soon as I possibly can." Harry said.

Hedwig calmed down, Hedwig dropped the quill and parchment. Harry stroked her magnificent plumage.

"I am so glad to see you again, Hedwig." Harry said.

"I will see you soon." Harry said.

She hooted and flew off into the night.


	10. Chapter 10 Hogwarts Heist

Chapter 10 Hogwarts Heist

Getting onto the grounds was not as hard as Harry had expected. Dumbledore either was lax on security, or he actually did want visitors. The entrance to the passage to the Shrieking Shack was an easy point of entry, provided one already knew where it was. The willow didn't give Harry much grief. He knew the knot to press to calm it. The easy part was over. Harry stared up at the castle, it's lights winking merrily in the night sky. It made Harry stop and smile in spite of himself. He finally felt the familiar feeling of home.

Hearing a sound, Harry cursed under his breath. He had already lingered in the open for too long. He cast a mediocre disillusionment spell and made his way to the lake. The marauders were meticulous with their map. They put all of the secret passages that they knew of into it, save one. They didn't want their fun to stop should their map be discovered. Unfortunately the entrance was under water. His father had told him about it on the other side, much to his mother's chagrin.

The map would have been a great help. Like the cloak, he felt it was almost essential to navigate the school unseen. As it stood, he had a mediocre grasp of the disillusionment spell that would fail close examination, and no idea where people would be and when. For this reason, he had to act on the day of the sorting ceremony when everyone was at the feast. He liked his chances getting from the dungeons to the seventh floor while they were all occupied, and the room of requirement was nearby if he got into a tough spot.

Thankfully, it was a new moon out, and the first years had just entered the boathouse across the lake. Harry had become much more proficient in the bubble head charm, so gillyweed wouldn't be necessary this time. He cast it on himself and slowly eased into the water. He swam down to a point where he felt safe lighting his wand. He hoped he was far enough down that no one would be able to see it on the surface.

"Lumos" he said.

Harry scrambled away in surprise as he saw in front of him an eye the size of a plate in front of him. It seemed interested in him, but it seemed to decided he wasn't a threat. The giant squid used it's powerful tentacles to shoot out into the water, engulfing Harry in it's wake. Harry was tossed about, and he saw what he was looking for. There was a cave headed down in the dark. He swam in. His ears hurt from the change of depth. It made him nervous to swim under water with a rock ceiling above him. Stalactites and stalagmites covered both ceiling and floor like an open maw. He understood why his mother didn't like this passage, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He swam a good distance more and came to a point where he could resurface. He emerged slowly. This was much more difficult without the map, not that he had ever seen this room on it. He dried himself off and found just walls. He tapped the wall in just the place his father had suggested. The bricks moved back in unison and slid over. He walked into one of the corridors in the dungeon. It seemed to be fate that it was just outside Snape's office. If things went down the way he thought, he would have to find another exit. The passage vanished behind him. He moved slowly. His disillusionment charm would only work if he was slow. It took him over half an hour to make it to the seventh floor. He had foolishly chosen to take a look at the great hall. He longed to be with them.

He made it to the gargoyle that sat in front of Dumbledore's office. He named every sweet he could think of, both wizard and muggle. He didn't have time for this. How long had he been here. As if on cue, down the hall zoomed the bane of every student at Hogwarts, Peeves.

"Whose Lurking?" He said with a mad glee.

Harry was still and silent. Peeves seemed to know there was someone in Harry's general area, because he began to pelt it with erasers. One hit Harry on the nose. Peeve's noticed this.

"Who is it, my Pretty? A student skipping the feast, a Voldy soldier? Oooooh, should tell Filch, I should." Peeves said.

Harry was panicking. This was not how it was suppose to go. He remembered a spell that Professor Lupin had used.

"Waddiwasi." Harry said.

The erasers all shoved themselves up Peeves' nose. He crashed down the hall and out of sight cursing all the way. Harry had bought time, but nothing more. He would tell the world when he got those out of his nose. Harry had to hurry. He named off a few more sweets, and kicked the gargoyle in frustration. He hopped on one foot silently cursing. Suddenly he stopped, turned and said. "The Chosen One."

It leaped out of the way. Harry had read the term in the Daily Prophet. It was supposedly his destiny, and the article had "proven" why that wasn't the case.

Harry bounded up the staircase before pausing at the door. It was open. He had forgotten the portraits. He would have to move slowly. Fawkes seemed to be out. That was going to make this easier. Harry looked at the various instruments along the walls. He saw a bookshelf on the far wall. He set to work. He found some promising titles and replaced them with some books he had stolen from a muggle shop. Harry wasn't without a sense of humor after all. He had the suspicion Dumbledore would even like them, once he got over the fact someone had broken into his office to steal books about dark magic.

Harry found the books he needed and set about to look for his cloak and the map. It would make getting out of here much simpler. He checked a few chests, but he found nothing useful. He even found one full of muggle magazines. He looked up at the sword of Gryfindor. It filled him with pride for a moment that it was there because of him. He heard a noise beyond the snoring of the portraits and decided that he had what was necessary. He needed to leave. The feast was likely out. He left to find an empty corridor. He suspected it wouldn't last. He was near Gryfindor tower.

He laughed to himself to think about what the reaction would be if he just walked in like nothing was wrong, just to mess with them. He missed Ron and Hermione more than they probably would have realized. But he couldn't do it yet. He wandered forward only to be confronted by a hoard of first years. At the front were Ron and Hermione. They were Prefects, he remembered.

"You will find that your belongings have been brought up. This was done by house elves. If you ever see one, be sure to thank them. They do everything you think is magic around here." Hermione said.

She had not felt the way she had previous years at the feast. It felt empty, like the magic was gone. It didn't help that Ron was having her do all of the work and Ron was messing with the first years. She had not wanted to leave without Hedwig, but she hadn't come back. Hermione was hopeful she would return and brought her cage. She was worried for the owl. One of the first years was not paying attention. The first year was looking at something down the hall.

"Come on, it's almost curfew. You don't want to be left out here." Hermione called.

"I thought I saw something." the first year squeaked.

Harry tensed up against the wall. The boy had caught him moving. Harry held his breath. If there was a witch that could see through a bad disillusionment charm, it was Hermione. She seemed to be preoccupied with something else and simply ushered the boy into the portrait hole. Harry tore himself away from her. It was so good to see her. For some reason it made him nervous, though he reminded himself that he was on a stealth mission. He ran down the hall.

The sound made Hermione look up. She saw something out of place.

"Hey!" Hermione said.

Harry froze. It was alarming, but it was nice to hear her voice. He hadn't realized how much he had missed it.

"Is someone there?" Hermione called.

Harry didn't know what to do. He needed a place to hide. He thought about where he could get rid of her. He heard her take out her wand and cast a revealing spell. Now she knew there was something there. He had to act fast. He sent a spell far away at a far wall well out of her range, but it offered the distraction he needed. He dove into a door on his right. He had hoped he was right. It was the Room of Requirement. The door slammed behind him, and she couldn't gain entry. Harry immediately began protections against entry. True, Hermione would tell the staff, but this room could let out wherever Harry wanted. A part of him longed to open the door. She was right there. He could stop her from blaming herself for everything. He could end some of the pain she was going through.

But he couldn't. He had a purpose, and he had to fight the impulse. Harry stared at a mountain of trash and hidden treasures. While Hermione pounded on where the door had been moments before. Harry thought it best to wait until the school had calmed down a little before venturing further. He picked a slightly moth eaten squashy chair and began reading. No one could find him in hear. He began the chapter regarding 'Horcruxes'.


	11. Chapter 11 The Invisible Man

Chapter 11 The Invisible Man

Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't want to call too much attention to the Room of Requirement. She had uses in mind for it, and she thought the fewer people that knew about it the better. Still, there was someone who didn't want to be found inside there now. She wanted to go to Dumbledore with this, but it would require answering awkward questions, and what if the mystery figure slipped out on her way to a teacher? No. She would have to handle this herself. It's exactly what Harry would do. Hermione ran and got the invisibility cloak. Ron still had the map, and she didn't have time to ask for it. She put on the cloak. It seemed much roomier with just her inside it. She hunkered down and waited.

Harry knew exactly where he was. His parents had told him of a diadem that contained a part of Voldemort's soul. He knew it was in here, but as he still had so many harder to reach horcruxes to destroy first, once he found out how to destroy them, he thought he would leave easy targets for last so Voldemort couldn't protect them so easily. He had to be smart about this. Still, he thought there was no harm in hiding it in a different place in the room in case Voldemort came back looking for it.

He found it just sitting on a desk. He wondered if Voldemort didn't have the best memory to chose a spot that was so in the open. Harry took it to a battered broom case and put it around the bristled of a battered Firestar. He knew he would be able to find it again.

He was in a pickle. He had found out what was needed to kill a Horcrux all right. He needed the sword of Gryfindor, which he had been within inches of earlier, or he needed to break into the Chamber of Secrets. He was both looking forward to and dreading seeing the decaying corpse of that thing. He had a sense of pride that he had been the one to kill it. Still, the smell.

He thought that there would be much less people in the corridors now so he thought he would check the hall. Hermione saw the door appear out of nothing and readied herself. Harry tossed out a cage full of cornish pixies. He wondered if it was the same batch he had helped catch in Lockheart's class.

It burst open, and Harry didn't wait to see if there was anyone behind him. He ran full tilt in the opposite direction of Gryfindor tower. Spells flew after him. He chanced a look only to see a familiar hand protruding from and invisibility cloak. Hermione had it!

He turned still disillusioned. This was going to be tricky. He was going to have to get it back without hurting her. He would also have to defend his identity. He sent spells all around her, and she kept dodging no knowing exactly where they were coming from. The cloak slipped off. This was Harry's chance. He lunged for it and got it. In the process he was his with a dancing hex. She did what Harry did not expect. She clearly did not want this stranger to get Harry's cloak. She tackled him, and straddled his disillusioned body and pointed her wand at what she assumed was the stranger's throat.

"Who are you?" she said.

Harry said nothing. This was becoming difficult. He couldn't help enjoying this.

"You can talk to me, or you can talk to the Headmaster." she said.

Harry still said nothing, though he smiled at how it would play out if he was revealed.

"Revelio." she said.

Harry began to become visible. He took the distraction to use "Expeliarmus." Her wand flew out of her hand and she flew a few feet back. Her wand landed in his hand. The only glimpse she got of the intruder was his back. The man was tall, and in a long, black, leather trench coat. The man had thick messy black hair. She saw him drop her wand at the end of the hallway and disappear under Harry's cloak.

She tore off down the hall and grabbed her wand. She came face to face with Snape.

"What are you doing out of your dormitory Ms. Granger?" Snape said in his drawling voice.

This was a complicated question. She didn't know who that was. They hadn't aimed to kill, and they had dropped her wand where she could easily get it back. The man in black had also used a spell meant to disarm. He hadn't tried to hurt her. That didn't seem like a death eater, but what would anyone else be doing sneaking around Hogwarts. She couldn't very well say that she was going to handle an intruder herself. She decided to do what Harry would do. She would lie her face off.

"I am making my rounds to make sure there are no students out of bed Professor Snape. I am a Prefect this year." she said.

"Yes, well, be that as it may, you ought to be careful. The Headmaster had reported a break-in to his office earlier this evening. The thief left some reading material and checked out some books regarding the darkest of magics." Snape said.

Hermione looked uncomfortable. Maybe she had been wrong about the intruder.

"Tell me Ms. Granger, you, who has been dutifully doing her duties patrolling that corridor wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Snape continued.

She continued to shrink under the weight of her collapsing cover story.

"Could it be that our resident book worm has decided to look into topics forbidden to students?" Snape said.

Hermione decided to be strong like Harry and not be bullied. "Is that an accusation?" Hermione said.

"I think it is warranted." Snape said strongly.

"If you think so Professor, you could take it up with Professor Dumbledore." She said.

"Perhaps I shall." Snape said.

"You do that." Hermione said. It was foolish inflamitory, but she thought Harry would have approved.

"Be careful. Ms. Granger. You may view Mr. Potter as a role model, but you may want to consider that the idiot boy committed suicide to run from his problems. Be careful that you too do not have a similar fate." Snape said.

Hermione felt like she had been punched in the gut. Snape turned to leave. "Be careful, Professor Snape. I hear Voldemort is angry he didn't get to kill Harry personally. Don't be so preoccupied harassing students that you find yourself in the firing line." Hermione said.

Snape rounded on her sharply, and raised a hand as if to slap her, but thought better of it. "You stupid girl! You will serve detention with Filch for every Saturday night until the end of October, and fifty points from Gryfindor for your insolence." He said.

Hermione forced herself to smile at Snape's retreating shadow. She liked being like Harry. It felt empowering to just not care. Then she thought of the man who had stolen Harry's cloak and ran off to get the marauder's map to see if there were any names she didn't recognize.

She snuck into the boy's dormitory and removed the parchment. She smiled. It was the first time she had relished the words, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map came to life with lines appearing everywhere. She scanned the page for a few minutes, and found that it was only teachers and prefects patrolling the corridors. There were more than usual due to the break in. Then she saw it, for the smallest of moments. There were a pair of shoes with the name, "Harry Potter."

It wasn't possible. The figure disappeared as soon as she had seen it. It couldn't be. She must have read it wrong. She would have wanted it to be him, but it just couldn't be. She had to have imagined it.

Harry slid into the Chamber of Secrets. The Basilisk's carcass was mostly bone which Harry was grateful for. He saw the statue of Salazar Slytherin still gaping open mouthed. He walked the long entrance way to the chamber, snake statues on either side. He looked down near the water's edge and smiled at a black stain near a dark brown one. The brown one was likely his own blood, and the black was the remains of one of Voldemort's horcruxes. He should have realized, the Basilisk was his best bet. He felt foolish for not thinking of it before. He walked up to the Basilisk.

"Sorry mate." Harry said as he yanked out a fang. He smiled in satisfaction at the large tooth.


	12. Chapter 12 Secrets for a Ghost

Chapter 12 Searching For a Ghost

Hermione lay in her bed asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had seen. Harry's name seemed to be clear as day. She had to have imagined it. The figure had been too tall, and since when had Harry worn a trench coat. The man that attacked her was more built. Harry was more slight in figure. Harry wouldn't have attacked her. Harry wouldn't have kept her in the dark. If he was alive, he wouldn't have made her go through this, made them _all_ go through this. It couldn't be him.

She continued the thought. People just don't disappear from the map either. She had to have imagined it. She just wanted him to be alive so badly that she was beginning to see things. This wasn't Harry. She had seen him. The hair for one thing was too long. She would know his hair anywhere. There was no way that it was him. She finally convinced herself that it had nothing to do with Harry. He wouldn't be looking for dark magic in Dumbledore's office anyway. "Of course he wouldn't." another part of her brain said. "He's dead."

She clenched her eyes shut and covered them with her pillow. "Although," said another voice. "It wouldn't be the first time he pulled off a miraculous escape from death, I mean, he was hit with the killing curse and lived, right? Wasn't his name the Boy-Who-Lived?"

She was torn. On the one hand it just wasn't possible. On the other hand, so was he.

She sat upright in her bed as a thought occurred to her. 'the map never lies' Lupin had said. 'the map never lies.'

Where had the footprints been?

Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She put on her clothes in lightning speed. She had to know for sure. She picked up her wand and bolted out the door. It was reckless. She was saying that a lot about herself lately, but this was a new level of stupid. She had rushed out of the tower and gotten down to the third floor before realizing that she had left the map in the boys' dormitory. She could be caught by any teacher searching the castle for the intruder, but if she was right, she had to get to him first. She was taking a risk. Not even Prefects were allowed out this late.

She had a close call with Professor Slughorn on the second floor. She had to duck into the charms classroom while he finished his rounds. She cursed the fat man's timing. If it was really Harry, and he got out of the Chamber of Secrets before he left, she would never find him.

Harry got to the slide that carried him into the chamber. Fawkes had flown him and the others up the last time he was down here. He hoisted his back a bit higher on his shoulder and contemplated how to get himself up there. He decided that he would lay down in the tube and use a spell he had used in the Triwizard Tournament.

"Asentio." he said. He rocketed up the tube, violently and launched into the bathroom. He landed gracefully on the floor. He quickly put the invisibility cloak back on and said the words in Parseltongue to close the entrance. There were only two alive that could open that, and since one was Voldemort and the other was suppose to be dead, he thought it wouldn't be good for his cover. He felt guilty for leaving Hermione to deal with Snape, but it was a good distraction. He reflected guiltily that Hermione would likely not feel great about losing his cloak to some stranger. He supposed she would think it as a terrible disrespect to his memory. He would be inclined to agree if it wasn't his to begin with.

Hermione herself burst into the room, looking much more distraught than Harry had ever seen her. Her hair was more messy than usual. Her eyes were red. He saw streaks from tears on her face. He saw her inspect the room looking in every corner. He backed against the wall. The map. She must have looked at the map. It's what he would have done, after all. Had she seen him enter the chamber? He counted his lucky stars that she didn't have it with her now. She looked at the sink where the chamber opened. She looked questioning around.

"Harry?" she called

"Harry are you here?" Hermione said.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably. It was times like this that he questioned his life choices.

She began wandering around the sinks with her hands outstretched hoping to hit something solid. He moved out of reach again and again. He saw the desperation in her eyes. She had no idea that she was staring right into his. He hated himself for doing it, but he didn't reveal himself. He turned to leave, but stopped when she started talking again.

"I must be losing my mind. I don't know what is real anymore. I can't see you. I don't know if you are here or just a ghost of my mind." she said her voice cracking.

"If it isn't Ms. Perfect." Myrtle said drifting out of her stall.

"Myrtle!" Hermione said distraught. Did you see Harry, or anyone in here?

Harry tensed up. He had forgotten about Myrtle.

"No, I was visiting the giant squid in the lake, but I did see a person swimming out there during the feast. It was odd. It was like it was a shadow, but more than that." Myrtle said.

Hermione looked confused. "But you didn't see anyone in here." Hermione said.

"No. I heard Harry died. Why are you looking for the dead? No one ever looked for me." Myrtle said.

"Harry's… Harry's…" Hermione couldn't get the words out. Myrtle understood.

"I understand you. You can go ahead and cry. I won't mind." Myrtle said.

Hermione waved her hand pushing back the tears.

"You know I did invite Harry to share my toilet if he died. Maybe he is here." Myrtle said.

This hit Hermione like a punch to the face. Ghosts appeared on the Marauder's Map. "He wouldn't have stayed. He would have moved on." she said.

"Oh, I would never say never. He had you. Maybe he didn't want to leave you. I didn't want to leave Olive Hornby because she had teased me about my glasses…" Myrtle continued into a long story of her death.

Hermione looked up, not knowing she was looking at Harry again. Harry saw the pain in her eyes. He had given her hope and then taken it away. She looked more broken and yet more beautiful than Harry had ever seen her. He knew he was scum. He had to get out of there. He couldn't see her so devastated anymore.

"Harry, if you are here, can I ask a favor, just one more thing?" Harry turned to look at her. "Please don't be dead. Come back… Come back.." She collapsed to her knees and whispered just loud enough to hear, "Come back to me…", tears falling from her face onto the already wet floor.

Harry couldn't take it any longer, he ran with the cloak on. He lost track of where he was even going. All he knew is that he had to get as far away from Hermione and that haunted bathroom as he possibly could. Anywhere would do. Heads of teachers turned as he whooshed past. He found himself in the astronomy tower. He climbed the stairs and slammed the door. He flung his bag to a corner of the room. He ripped off the cloak and fell to his knees, tears streaming. Even though he couldn't hear them in this plain he talked to his parents, to Sirius, begging for another way to kill Voldemort, begging to be able to stop this madness. He begged to tell Hermione.

But he received no answer. He knew he wouldn't but he felt a little bit better. He lost track of how long he had been there. He wiped his nose. He needed to get out of the school. He had already lingered too long. He was going to exit the same way he came, through the lake.

He heard the door to the astronomy tower open. He hastily took his bag and put the cloak on. He had only just disappeared when the shiny white hair of the headmaster appeared in view. Harry tensed up. This was the situation he was dreading the most when breaking into Hogwarts. If anyone was going to see through his disguise, it was the man standing in front of him. How much had the man heard?

Professor Dumbledore walked to the railing and gripped it with both hands. One, Harry noticed was withered and dead looking. Harry wondered what could have done that. They just stood there for a couple minutes in silence. Harry didn't dare to move or breath. He had no doubts about Dumbledore's ability as a wizard, and had long since given up trying to lie to the man. He contemplated why the man had become so distant in the time before his death. Had he known? Why had he done nothing? Harry was called out of his reverie by the wizened man himself.

"I take it you are the intruder that so kindly left me new reading material." Dumbledore said.

Harry said nothing.

"You may keep your identity, as you seem so attached to it. You are no servant of Voldemort." Dumbledore said turning toward him.

Harry relaxed a little at that. He still wondered what the man was playing at. He could be anyone.

Harry thought hard. This man could read minds. If he put a question in his head, maybe he wouldn't look past it. He thought, "Why would you let me go?" in a voice that he hoped didn't sound like his own.

"You are wondering why I would let an intruder that guessed the password to my office wander free with the confiscated books from the restricted section." Dumbledore said.

Harry felt foolish.

"I would have thought that answer would be obvious. Anyone to guess that would know the same hope that I have." Dumbledore said.

Harry wondered if the man had already guessed. He thought hard, "What does the Chosen One have to do with anything? The boy is dead!"

"I don't believe you think that. Even in your mind a lie is easy to read, especially with one so young as you." Dumbledore said.

Harry was beginning to panic. He had to know, if he knew his age. "So are you going to let me go?" Harry thought hard.

"I think so yes. I would advise caution, though you hardly need such council. I would also say that there are those who are trustworthy, and that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." Dumbledore said. He turned to leave the room, leaving Harry wondering just how much the man knew or suspected about the intruder.

"Oh, and I happen to know that Mr. Filch has neglected to lock the front door. Goodnight." Dumbledore said.

Perplexed Harry thought, "Goodnight Professor."

Dumbledore turned and walked out of the room. Harry wondered if the old man was smiling. After a few minutes, he made his way to the front door and into the night.

Hermione arrived at the common room much later. Hermione had never felt more kinship with a ghost than she had with Moaning Myrtle that night. For all of her many eccentricities, she was very kind to those who needed kindness. Maybe that is who she had been in life, instead of this mournful caricature she had become.

Hermione heard a tapping on the window. She saw Hedwig out there. Hermione quickly let her in. She could have hugged her. She held her for a long time, feeling like a part of Harry had come back to her. She realized that Hedwig wasn't carrying that letter. She was puzzled at that. For a moment she wondered if it could have gotten into Harry's hands, but she dismissed it. Harry was dead. She had to accept that. She had to get to the bottom of the mystery of the man in black who had broken into Dumbledore's office, and she had to put her plans for the room of requirement back in motion. She did have the disconcerting feeling wondering if the letter wasn't here with Hedwig, where had Hedwig taken it, and who had read it? She didn't know it, but as she stared out the window, an invisible man tore across the grounds to the Willow and out of sight.


	13. Chapter 13 Defense Against the Darkness

Chapter 13 Defense Against the Darkness

Hermione had a hard time paying attention in class. It was unusual for her. Teachers would ask a question to be met with a classroom devoid of risen hands. Once or twice the teachers out of desperation had called on her for the answer anyway, and she, startled would answer with an 'I don't know.'

This had been met with a gasp the first couple of times she had done this, but now a few weeks into term, she had faded into the back of the class. The rest of her classmates were content to leave her there. It was inconvenient to have a reminder in the class of all that has been broken. Hermione understood this, but it got lonely after a while.

She noted that the Daily Prophet had become more subdued recently. The attacks seemed to grow less frequent in the paper, yet the feel in the school became more and more depressed as if a disease lay upon it. There was little laughter. There was mostly a feeling of dread. Although the papers had stopped reporting it, the attacks were still happening. Hermione wanted to do something about it. If Harry were here he would know what to do, and people would follow him. She would have followed him.

Hermione noted that Ron was seemingly not effected by this cloud of depression, at least not in a way that the eye could see. It seemed he was trying to get through his emotions on the subject by jamming his tongue down a girl named Lavender Brown's throat. Hermione didn't know how to feel about it, but she wasn't surprised by it. Ron had grown distant, and she hadn't done anything to stop it. They were just friends because of Harry. Beyond that it seemed like it was always fighting. Neither of them had the energy to give in to such emotionally draining conversations. Hermione missed the company though. She had become something of a recluse in the common room, rereading the same line in a text book over and over again. She would just sit there in vain trying to concentrate, yet felt as though she was swimming through a thick fog, unable to think, unable to laugh for long, unable to give people the energy of having a conversation with them.

Hermione would stare at the map nearly every night. It was in spite of herself. She told herself she was investigating in case the man who had attacked her returned, but she could not deny that looking for Harry's name had become something of an obsession. She would have called it a comforting pass time. It was not healthy however. Ron had given in after the thirtieth time she had asked to see the map, that she could use it until he asked for it again. She was thankful for this, but it really was the only interaction the two had.

She had grown accustomed to talking to Hedwig about her feelings. She was a good listener, and if felt a little like Harry was there. Hermione wondered what she would do without the comfort of the snowy owl. It was like the bird understood her and her pain. It felt comforting in a way that Hermione didn't know how to describe. It was only in those times that she felt any kind of peace. She muse that Harry and Hedwig had been so close that Harry could almost understand her hoots and the clicks of her beak. Hermione didn't quite understand her that way, not that she didn't try. She had been adamant about finding out where her letter to Harry had gone, but amongst the flying around wildly and the excited hooting, she didn't understand a bit of it. She had given up on the endeavor entirely. It was wonderful to see her fly. It felt like it had when she had seen Harry fly. When his hair caught the breeze, it seemed as though the world and all of it's cares fell from his face. He looked free in a way that Hermione had longed to be. She never missed a game, no matter how much she thought it was a waste of time for her studies. She always found herself at the pitch, sometimes even during his practices. These times were mostly instigated by Ron, but she had never really argued against it. It scared her sometimes how close to death and dismemberment he had been willing to go on that stupid broom. She was afraid that he would break his neck half of the time. He never did of course. He always pulled out at the last minute, with the exception of a rogue bludger and a hoard of dementors.

Harry had been brave in a way that she had never been. She sometimes wondered if she had been put in the right house. The hat had considered putting her in Ravenclaw of course. She heard great things about Gryfindor on the train and wanted to be great too, not just clever or smart. She wanted to be brave. She thought on Harry's bravery and his many feats of heroism. She reflected on the state their world was in and thought he was needed more than ever. He could have mustered the school into believing they would get out of this, like he had the previous year with the DA. She had known then that it would only work if he were the one to do the teaching, that no one would follow her. Maybe it was time to test that. She felt like she needed to do something, anything to fight the coming of the dark. She pulled out her fake gallleon and changed the message to the following night as a meeting time. It was time to put to use the things Harry had taught them. She would not let him be forgotten. She would not let him die in vain. She would try to lead them herself if necessary. Voldemort would rue the day he had ever stepped into Godric's Hollow looking to kill a child. This was her promise to vast empty grounds as if it were a solemn oath. Harry would not become an abandoned memory. This was her promise. Harry would have smiled at that, though he would have gotten modest and embarrassed. Harry would not only be remembered. He would be the figurehead to rally behind, a symbol of hope.


	14. Chapter 14 Blinded By the Light

Chapter 14 Blinded by the Light

The members of the DA did not seem so prepared to continue the group without Harry. Harry had been the point of it after all, though he wouldn't have thought so. Hermione didn't understand. Why didn't they want to continue? She supposed that in the absence of a regime to topple at the school they just seemed content to pretend nothing was wrong out there in the world. It was ironic. In the absence of the ministry at Hogwarts, they lost Dumbledore's Army, and the students were no longer being trained in combat. Umbridge had won in spite of herself. Hermione had tried to talk to each of them individually, but she got similar responses from them. They all just wanted to pretend that the danger gone, that the worst was over. One of them even made the comment that since Voldemort had been after Harry, Hogwarts wasn't under threat anymore. Antony Goldstein went as far to say, "The group's teacher killed himself. I don't buy that it was important at all."

Hermione went to Ron to get some back-up. As usual he was to be found in the Great Hall. Lavender was hanging on his neck like jewelry whispering sweet nothings into his ear. "I made this for you 'Won-Won'!" she said wrapping a necklace around his neck. It made Hermione vomited a little in her mouth.

"Ron, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Ron said extricating himself. They walked out into the Entrance Hall, and out of Lavender's view.

"I want to start the DA up again." Hermione said.

Ron looked uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Why?" he said avoiding her gaze.

"The same reason as before. We need to learn how to defend ourselves. Someone has to stop V-Voldemort. That job falls to us now." Hermione said.

Ron flinched at the name and looked toward the door to the Great Hall. "What have the others said?" he asked.

"If figured if I had you that they would listen." Hermione said.

"Hermione, don't you think it's time to give it a rest?" Ron asked.

"Give what a rest?" Hermione said.

"You know, all of this?" He said gesturing to all of her.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody H*ll." He whispered to himself putting his head in his hand.

"Look, I get that you want to keep Harry alive, but he is gone. He isn't coming back. Can't you just, let him rest?" Ron said placating her.

"Let him rest?!" Hermione said.

Ron began to panic as if he were trying to diffuse a bomb. "Look, Umbridge is gone. We did what we set out to do, all of us. We overthrew her and the ministry. I just can't try to keep him alive with a pathetic shadow of a club he built." Ron said.

"And what about Voldemort?" Hermione said.

"What do you want from me, Hermione?" Ron said, his emotions coming closer to he surface, his pain evident in his face. "Do you want me to die too? Do you want me to pretend to be the Chosen One, and march into war to your fife? I am a stupid prat who can't save anyone. I can't save my friends let alone my family, and you want me to prepare to go to war?" Ron said.

"I, I, Just thought." Hermione stammered, tears coming close to the surface.

"You didn't think! You just ask us to die! I have had enough of that for a life time. You and Dumbledore can go play your chess games. I am walking off the chess board. I don't want to be part of the game." Ron said.

"Ron, Please." Hermione began again.

"You think they will follow you? What would you do?" Ron said.

Hermione was speechless. Ron turned and wiped something off of his face. And turned back to her. She seemed so small. She had been fragile lately. That was never a word he would have used for her before, but the smallest reminders of Harry seemed to set her off these days. She was failing her classes, and becoming more detached from the world by the day. He couldn't think of anything to do to help her. He was barely keeping it together himself. His best friend had died. It's not something that people just bounce back from. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hermione, you aren't him." Ron said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She sniffed and wiped her nose, embarrassed.

"I will come to the meeting if you get the others, but I won't organize it. Leave me out of it, okay?" Ron said gentler than he had been.

She nodded and refused to look at him. He turned and walked back into the Great Hall. She was left in the Entrance Hall, stunned. She had hoped to be able to depend on Ron, but he didn't want anything to do with this war, and she understood, but it was still a major blow.

She went up to the seventh floor and opened the room of requirement. She was there thirty minutes early. She thought she just needed a place to rest and cry. Nobody would come. Harry was gone. She wasn't a leader. She had always known that. A large squashy couch appeared and she curled up on it, and gradually fell asleep.

She dreamed of Harry. They were in a white place. It was wonderful. She felt her worries fall away. She saw Harry a short distance away.

"Harry!" Hermione said, sheer joy cracking at the seams of her face.

He turned and looked at her smiling. "Hey Hermione!" he said.

She ran and hugged him tight. "Woah! Hug me any tighter and I might die again." he said laughing. She laughed. She was right. He was alive.

"How?" she said smiling in tears.

"I am hear because of you." He said.

"What?" she said.

"I am here because you are here. When people die they often have someone come to get them. I guess I'm yours." he said.

"Wait! Am I dead?" she said.

"I don't think so. Sometimes people have dreams of what they need to comfort them most, especially in that wonderful room you are currently sleeping in. I'm flattered by the way." Harry said.

She blushed as her brow furrowed in concentration. "But that means, you really aren't real, are you?" she said disappointed.

"I don't really think it matters, no here anyway. What matters is you need me here for some reason. Do you have any idea what that might be?" Harry said.

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Well, I guess we both get to stay here then." Harry said cheerfully.

She laughed at that. Harry gestured to two chairs that appeared nearby. They sat down facing each other. At first they had nothing to say. They just sat there awkwardly. Harry then started making faces trying to make her laugh, staring at her. It was the hardest she had laughed in a long time.

"What is it?" Harry said.

"I don't know. In the time since you died, I kept thinking of so many things I needed to say to you, and now that you are here, I can't think of anything." she said.

"That's alright. I did kind of spring this on you." Harry said.

"Do you know what it's like on the other side?" Hermione asked.

"To die you mean? It's quicker and sweeter than falling asleep." Harry said.

It was comforting even if this wasn't really him. It did bother her that this was just a figment of her imagination, but figment or not it was so great to see him and talk to him, to say goodbye in a way.

"Did you ever think about a future after You-Know-Who? Hermione said.

"Voldemort? No not really. I just thought if I should be so lucky to live that long I would figure it out then. It would be part of the fun of having a future." Harry said.

"I thought about it. I thought about you, me, Ron. I thought about it a lot, but I guess that will never happen now will it?" She said.

"Never say never. Sometimes impossible things happen, sometimes darkness turns to light, sometimes babies defeat dark lords. Sometime it is the smallest thing that can give hope to so many. We are living proof you and me." Harry said smiling.

"But you aren't living." Hermione said.

"Aren't I?" Harry shrugged. "I feel pretty fine." he said teasing her.

She smiled. "How did you always do it? How did you inspire people so much, and save people over and over again when everything and everyone was against you?" she said.

Harry scratched his head. "I did? As I recall you were right there by my side the whole time." he said smiling.

"I was not!" she said.

"You wanted to be. And you would have been in the times you weren't. You are too hard on yourself" Harry said.

She hung her head. Harry reached forward and grabbed her hand.

"Just be the very best you can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everyone will see how great you are, but if you simply stand for what you know is the right thing, people will eventually see how great of a leader you are, even if for now you have to stand alone." Harry said.

"I can't do it without you." She said.

"You already are." Harry said giving her a hug.

The white enveloped her vision and she became aware of a voice.

"Hermione… Hermione!" said a familiar voice.

She woke up with a start.

"Neville? What are you doing here?" Hermione said.

"You called us. I was going to ask you that." Neville said.

"Us?" Hermione said.

She looked up to see more than a dozen people who had decided to come after all. Dumbledore's army assembled once again, and she was the heart of it.


	15. Chapter 15 Letters For a Ghost

Chapter 15 Letters For a Ghost

The month that followed was much better than the last. Hermione was so grateful to her classmates. The members of Dumbledore's Army had followed her instructions. They had learned the things she had prepared for them. She felt a sense of purpose again. She was prone to smiling and laughter in a way she had never been before. School still mattered, but it was no longer the most important thing to her. She was perplexed to notice though she had given a smaller effort in classes and papers, she still received the same grades. It occurred to her that she had been over-working for years. She lived for those hours in the Room of Requirement. Ron had come the the previous meeting, albeit with his trained monkey hanging on his neck. Lavender was hardly suited to be called anything else. She was hopeless in the meeting. The members let Hermione know when she was getting too overbearing, and she had begun to see an admiration in their eyes that they had always worn facing Harry. Hermione began to realize what Harry had meant when he said that he wasn't special, or that he had no right to teach his peers. Hermione had begun to think the same thing. Yet they trusted her. They looked up to her. She had even gotten a letter from the Weasley twins that said she could have anything she wanted in the shop if it was needed for the DA.

She even felt support, or at least approval from the teachers in a way she had never received by bobbing up and down with her hand in the air desperate to answer their questions. They seemed to think that she was doing some, great work, or something. She hoped that was the case. The attacks seemed to be more frequent as more students were taken out of school by their families. Yet, even though the number of students dwindled, the DA had never been larger. They all wanted to protect themselves and their families. There was some debate about whether or not they should involve the Slytherins. Draco had stopped making fun of people. In fact no one had seen him do much of anything these days. He was a lot paler than usual. Hermione supposed that having a death eater for a father had its drawbacks.

On a whole, most of the DA were against inviting them to learn, due to the idea the Slytherins could one day be their enemies. Hermione was torn, but decided upon a vetting process that would allow some to join, but they were given a short leash. They had shown some promise though. While they seemed to get a little overzealous when dueling, they were beginning to show uneasy friendships with students from other houses. The school was becoming unified, very slowly.

The Christmas holidays were near and the majority of students were leaving to be with their families. Harry wasn't there, so there wasn't really a reason for Ron and Hermione to stay. The Common Room was getting empty. Hermione had packed her things and was ready to leave when she saw Hedwig on the window sill. She had a note clutched in her beak. It was the one she had written to Harry.

She grabbed it cautiously. It looked to be in bad shape. The creases barely held together as she opened it. As far as she could tell, the thing looked relatively undamaged. She wondered where it had been all this time. Could Hedwig have dropped it somewhere and forgotten about it?

"Where did you find this Hedwig?" Hermione asked. Hedwig hooted. Hermione still wasn't great at understanding her.

Hermione smiled at the bird then looked down at the letter. There was something different. She hadn't written some of these things. There were a few lines crossing out words, and a line scribbled at the bottom in an untidy scrawl. The words that were crossed out where the words 'gone', and 'dead'.

The sentence at the end was almost illegible, as if it had been done in a hurry. There was dirt in Hedwig's feathers. It was as if she had been attacked. The sentence took a minute decipher.

Was this some kind of joke? Did someone think this was funny? He was dead. He couldn't have written this. It wasn't reasonable. Why would he? No. It couldn't be. She wouldn't be fooled so easily.

"Fighting to bring an end to you-know-who. Remind me to save you a dance at the end of this. -Harry"

This sent Hermione into a frenzy. "Who sent this Hedwig? Who did you deliver this to?!" Hermione said.

Hedwig chirped excitedly, and flew just out of reach.

"Why did you do it? I was just starting to get better, to feel like myself again! Who did this?" she said.

The owl said nothing because she was an owl, and Hermione knew this. She had to think. She had to get down to the bottom of this. She had to find out who this tasteless person was and teach them a lesson. To give someone hope and take it away would make anyone dangerous. To joke about this was asking for justice. It was such an un-Hermione like thing to do that she surprised herself.

How would she do it? She supposed that she could try to follow Hedwig back to the source, but to do that, she would have to write back.

"Hedwig." Hermione said.

The bird relaxed on a coat hanger just out of reach.

"I can't see who sent this. Could you take me to them?" she asked.

The owl hooted excitedly and landed on Hermione's shoulder and nuzzled her head. Hermione smiled realizing she was getting somewhere. "I'll take that as a yes." she said.

She would have to find out an excuse to placate her parents of course. There was still time, she set about sending a letter to her parents that she had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. She used a school owl, and kept Hedwig with her. She would board the train with everyone else, and begin her search at King's Cross.

A part of her wondered if the trench coated man who had attacked her was behind this. She dismissed this just as quickly. That would just be paranoid. One thing was for sure, she was going to get to the bottom of this.

In the mud in a far away countryside, a trench coated man with filthy hair sat in an dug out cell. The air around him was filled with rain, and with a large infected cut on his face, the man lay in a crumpled heap, flies flying around him waiting for a new meal. Near the cell was a large camp filled with those unskilled in practicing magic preparing for war. They were all ready to call themselves death eaters, but mostly they were called snatchers by the guy in charge of the place. It was a place of suffering, but more importantly, a place where the strong survived. In this camp, werewolves were king, and humans were deformities. Harry had managed to hide his identity losing his glasses and covering his scar in mud, but he had lost his wand. His cloak was accessible, but he needed a way out of his cell first, and to get close enough to Greyback to get his wand out of his pocket.

He had begun to lose hope for an opportunity as they just left him in there for weeks. In the middle of the night a few days previous Hedwig had found a way to him. With little time, Harry took Hermione's letter from his pocket. He had read it again and again. He knew it by heart. He figured he wasn't in a position to keep her in the dark any longer. He figured if he was lucky enough to get out of here and have to deal with the fallout, he could deal with anything. They tried to feed him, when they did feed him, human flesh. He was getting desperate, and he had lost more weight than the worst of his time at the Dursley's. He had written a few words, crossed out the claims he was dead and sent it. He didn't expect her to save him of course. He intended to try himself, but in case it didn't work, he figured she deserved a proper good-bye.

"Hey, prisoner." a voice said.

Harry stirred and looked around to see a familiar face, though it did not recognize him.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked.

"Hungry." Harry said hoarsely disguising his voice.

"I have food. Hurry." Remus said.

Harry couldn't say that he was surprised to see him. It was good after a few weeks to see a familiar face. Harry greedily ate it like his life depended it.

"You have had a hard time of it." Remus said.

Harry nodded not looking at him.

"They say you wandered into the camp of your own volition. Why?" Remus asked.

"Why is a known supporter of Albus Dumbledore in the company of wannabe death eaters?" Harry asked shrewdly.

This took Remus off guard. "You know me?" Remus said panicked.

"I am not your enemy, Remus." Harry said from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Remus asked.

"I am the relative of an old friend of yours. I know you are a good man, and I need your help." Harry said.


	16. Chapter 16 Wolf Psychology

Chapter 16 Wolf Psychology

Hermione hated flying. The first time she had tried she had done almost as badly as Neville. Harry never saw that though. He graduated that class immediately. She had never mastered the skill. This was much worse. Hedwig loved flying very high, much higher than Hermione was comfortable with. She was also flying at breakneck speed to whoever the sender was. Hermione didn't dare to allow hope to enter her mind. Harry's memory would not be tainted by this prankster. The thought had occurred to her that she was just falling in the sender's trap. It seemed like the world knew of their friendship after Rita Skeeter's articles. Hermione had thought they were ridiculous, but that hardly mattered now. She could be a target for those seeking a satisfactory ending to the Chosen One's legacy.

She made the mistake of flying through a cloud. She had already been cold before, but now she was soaked to the bone. She had begun to think that this had all been a massive mistake. She had no sooner had the thought that Hedwig began her decent. It was nearly nightfall. The sun was red on the horizon. Hermione saw Hedwig dive sharply. Hermione had to keep herself from screaming as she dived toward the ground. She would have said dived. Harry and Ron would have called it a gradual decent.

She landed hard accidentally rolling into the snow. So much for stealth. She looked up to see Hedwig perched on the top of a branch nearby. She had led her into some unknown forest, and there was no sender to be seen. Hermione was flabbergasted and annoyed to wits end. This had been such a waste of time. Then she saw it.

It looked like a camp of some kind. There must have been hundreds of people inside. She saw graffiti on walls surrounding the camp. One said, "Justice 4 ALL!" Another said. "For Voldemort, and Valor!" Other graffiti featured the Dark Mark, and a mark that Hermione couldn't identify. It seemed to be a triangle eye of some kind. She knew one thing for sure. The sender was not her friend.

Harry asked Remus to bring him news of Fenrir Greyback. Remus would do so every day or so when sneaking Harry food. Harry had managed to disguise himself to the point that not even Remus recognized him, and he would have known James' face anywhere. Harry figured it was due to the fact he was suppose to be dead. It helped that Remus had to see him jump in after his best friend. It couldn't have been easy for him. Remus didn't ask many questions. All he knew was that Harry was a friend, and that he was an enemy of Voldemort. This was enough for him for now. Harry had stayed in the shadows of the prison made of large sticks, though there was space in between each one to make exposure to the elements a problem. Harry had been sleeping in mud and snow for days.

Harry asked for details about objects on Greyback's person. He seemed particularly interested in a locket that Greyback carried around with him. Remus had offered to steal the necklace or help him escape. He couldn't do both. It was to risky for his cover, and Dumbledore needed a spy in the camp. Harry said that all of it wouldn't matter if he didn't get the locket. Lupin didn't understand, but he felt something familiar about this person. He instinctively trusted him, and he didn't quite know why.

Harry sat in his squalor waiting day after day for Lupin to seize the opportune moment to get the locket. It took time, but he managed it when Greyback transformed at the full moon. Harry wondered how he had managed theft when he too had been a wolf. This had been the least of his worries the previous night. He had thought for sure that the werewolves would attack him, but the prison seemed to be made of something stronger than sticks and twine. None of them touched him. The howling had been horrific. He would hear that in his dreams for a long time.

"I hope this was worth it." Lupin said passing the locket through the sticks.

"You are truly a good friend Remus." Harry said.

"I don't know about that. All of my friends tend to end up dead." Lupin said regretfully.

Harry felt a twinge of guilt. He could let him know right now, but there was no way that Lupin would leave Harry in this prison where he couldn't even stand up if he knew. Lupin would abandon his cover, and that would leave the Order exposed, much less leave him in a place where the Order of the Phoenix would know about his return. Still he had to say something.

"I don't think they would see it that way." Harry said.

"Why do you think that, Peter?" Lupin asked. It hadn't been Harry's smartest moment using Peter as an alias to Lupin, but he had seemed to buy it. He hadn't asked for a last name.

"Well, I think that you live among people who are heroic, like yourself, and heroes tend to end up doing the noble thing, and not taking the coward's way out." Harry said.

Lupin's face disappeared from view for a second. Harry held a suspicion that Lupin was trying to retain his composure.

"I'll tell you something else that a wise man once said to me. 'Do you think the dead we love ever truly leave us? Do you think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble? They are alive in you Remus, and they show themselves most plainly when you have need of them.' " Harry said.

Remus looked at him again a streak on his dirty face. "You sound like Albus." he said.

"We share similar company." Harry said.

"Look Peter, you need to tell me who you are. I get that you are keeping that a secret, but if you are on orders from the ministry or the order, I can help you. Please, you could die in here. Tell me your name." Lupin said.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you, Remus." Harry said.

Lupin pulled out another gift. He held out a handful of wands. "Is one of these yours?" Lupin said.

Harry couldn't believe it. There was his Phoenix Wand. He could get out of here at nightfall.

"Yes, this one." Harry said grabbing it.

"It suits you well. I remember one that was similar. It was a student's wand, but that was a long time ago." Lupin said.

Suddenly they heard a commotion. Someone had been caught at the gate. Harry and Lupin looked on in horror as Hermione was dragged unconscious into the camp. Her head bounced a little on the ground. Greyback was there personally. Harry was not going to be able to wait until night. He needed to escape now.

"Let me out Remus." Harry said.

"I can't." Remus said.

"I'll tell you who I am." Harry said desperate.

"I can't Peter, I need to be here for the Order." Lupin said.

"That is Hermione, Remus. She was the best student of your class, and she deserves better than to be sacrificed to a hoard of would be death eaters!" Harry said forcefully.

Remus perked up at this. Harry knew Hermione. He began to put some things together in his head. He looked carefully into the darkness of the cage.

"Harry?" He said as if whimpering, barely daring to believe.

"You can help her Remus. That will be enough." Harry said.

Lupin nodded, and began walking towards Greyback whose face was inches away from Hermione's. Harry couldn't hear what they were saying, but Greyback didn't like it. He attacked Lupin and proceeded to beat him within an inch of his life. Greyback seemed to have completely forgotten about Hermione. He beat Lupin savagely, tearing holes in his flesh. Harry could hear Lupin's screams. What was worse was when his screams stopped. Greyback got up and dragged Hermione straight to his cage. Harry shrank back into a corner. Greyback threw Hermione into the mud unceremoniously, and locked the cage. Harry scrambled to her checking her injuries. She would be alright, but she was still unconscious. Harry looked up again at Lupin. He wasn't moving. The other werewolves just left him there in the mud. Harry couldn't tell if he was alive or dead. It was time to get out of here.


	17. Chapter 17 Transformation and Redemption

Chapter 17 Transformation and Redemption

This was not the way Harry had wanted this to go. Hermione wasn't suppose to find him. He was just trying to satisfy his own guilt at not letting her know he was alive. At the time it had seemed so important. Now he saw her, he wondered why he even bothered. She was always the one who had kept him alive long enough to make a difference. He realized that after having a month of his life taken from him in the heart of winter without making any progress, he couldn't do it all alone. He had wanted to keep it simple, but he should have known from the start that Hermione would never betray him. He couldn't really think of all the reasons he had used to keep her at arm's length. It had all seemed so important. Now she was in more danger than she ever would have been otherwise. She looked so helpless lying there in the mud. Harry wanted to keep her close to him, but he retreated to the shadows of the cage. This was going to be a bit of a shock. He would never have divulged this, but he was also ready to relish her reaction. The dramatic reveal was too good not to do. He wondered how long it would take her to recognize him.

Hermione began to become aware that she was in a wet sticky substance. It was calming in a way, and soothing to her aching head. She opened her eyes only to see uniform sticks in the shape of a tent. She was in a makeshift prison. She thanked her lucky stars that her wand was safe along with her broomstick. Well, she thought 'her' broomstick, it was really Harry's. She figured the best way to survive an encounter with a camp full of Voldemort supporters was to appear to be lost. It had been a stupid idea and she had known it. Curiosity had gotten over her sensibilities. She had to know. She had tried to sneak in but had been caught almost immediately. She had seen Lupin and realized just what place this must be. Before she could retreat, she was spotted, wandless and alone. She had been hit hard, and woken up here, wherever here was.

"Easy. You likely have a concussion." Harry said.

She whirled around. There was someone in the cell with her. That voice sounded familiar somehow. She couldn't pinpoint it.

"Who's there?" she said peering into the darkest corner.

"I should ask the same question." Harry said.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"Do you want to escape?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes… but I…" Hermione said.

Harry cut her off. "Well then, I suggest you come with me." Harry pulled out his wand, and used Alohamora on the door. It burst open and landed softly in the snow.

"After you." Harry gestured to the door.

Hermione saw he was familiar. This was the intruder in the castle that had stolen Harry's cloak! "You." she said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You attacked me in the castle. You stole my cloak!" Hermione said.

"It's my cloak, but you are welcome to come with me under it to escape this camp. After that, I will tell you everything you wish to know." He said with a grin. There was something familiar about him. His face was covered in mud and his long hair was filthy and matted. The man was wrapped in a leather trench coat. This wasn't anyone she could know, but somehow despite his mischievous lopsided grin, she had no choice but to trust him.

"Alright, but I get the cloak after this since you stole it." she said.

Harry smiled. "Agreed."

They snuck out into the snow. Harry vanished their footprints in the snow behind them. They wandered to Lupin's prone body. He hadn't moved. Hermione gasped as she saw him and almost ran from under the cloak to his side. Harry held her fast to keep her from doing so. This was a little closer than Hermione was comfortable given he was a thief and a filthy one at that.

They crouched by Remus. Harry whispered 'Enervate', but it did nothing. He was in bad shape, but Harry had seen him worse. Harry tried again. Again there was no change. Hermione began trying to rouse him. Nothing was working. Harry saw the collection of wands in Lupin's pocket. Hermione began to panic. They couldn't just leave him here like this. Harry grabbed the five wands and joined them with his own. 'ENERVATE' he said a little louder than he intended. The man's body seized up and his eyes popped wide open. Breathing heavily, the man looked confused around him. He couldn't see anyone.

"I trust you will have to stay here on Dumbledore's orders." Harry said invisibly.

Lupin looked around for the source and smiled.

"I won't forget this. Take Hermione and go." He said smiling.

"Take care of yourself Remus, and thank you." Harry said.

Hermione had begun to think that she had misjudged the stranger, if he was friend to Lupin and to Dumbledore, he couldn't be that bad.

The moon came out from behind the clouds. There was a collective howl that chilled the very air.

"I was afraid this might happen." Harry said to Hermione.

"Go!" Lupin said before the transformation began to take him.

They ran, cloak flying in the breeze. Their feet were visible. That was the least of their worries. The werewolves would surely sniff them out. They heard the sound of paws on the ground not far behind them.

"Accio Firebolt!" Hermione said.

The broom zoomed to her hand and Harry got on the broom. Hermione grabbed on behind him. She made the mistake of looking behind them. There must have been nearly twenty Werewolves bearing down on them.

Harry was happy to see his broom once again. He rocketed up into the sky almost straight up. He felt free. He felt as if the wind itself were pushing him onward. Hermione was screaming at the top of her lungs and clinging to him like a drowning cat. Harry smiled at that. He thought for a moment that Sirius and his Father would have found this hilarious. He zoomed above the clouds until the moon in all it's brightness filled the air, and the world fell away. The stars were clear. Hermione's labored breathing began to relax. The moment she gained her composure, and her wand from a pouch tied to the broom, she threatened him with it.

"Tell me who you are!" she said.

"Do you really think it wise to attack the pilot of an aircraft." Harry said trying his best Snape impression.

"Take us down!" she said.

"Ah, I see, your brilliant plan is to torture my information out of me with a pack of werewolves on the prowl." Harry said finding a little too much humor in the situation.

"Tell me what you promised, or I will use this." she said. Her wand slid across his neck threateningly. Harry actually felt intimidated. He found it impressive.

"I have a safe place just a minute or two away. Then you can point that thing anywhere you want." Harry said.

The next few minutes passed in awkwardness. Hermione didn't know what it was about this person that irked her. The man-child couldn't stop joking. She was reminded of the Weasley twins, and grudgingly admitted to herself that this was a compliment. He had all of the air of someone pulling a prank. She didn't find it funny.

They landed in a clearing with a single dilapidated tent. Light was glinting merrily in the gloomy winter setting. Harry landed with a flourish. Hermione got off less gracefully. As Harry walked toward the entrance of the tent he said, "Pardon the mess. I don't get any visitors."

She looked in the tent to see a comfortable looking place. In the dining area she was surprised to see a large Gryfindor banner hanging proudly.

"You're a Gryfindor?" Hermione said.

Harry laughed. "Did I strike you as a Slytherin?"

"I had thought. The thievery was my only thing to go on." Hermione said. The man didn't seem to want to face her. The man was cursing the mud from his clothes, face and hair, looking into a mirror, making sure his hair was covering his forehead. She wasn't sure she wanted a good look at the man. It would make it easy to do what she needed to do. She raised her wand and cast "Patrificus Totalus."

The man slammed into the mirror and crashed into the floor face down with a thud. Glass rained violently around him. Hermione wasn't about to let anyone take her to their murder tent in the middle of the woods without having a little of an advantage. Now she would find out the identity of her attacker.

She turned him over. The man had a kind, handsome face. She knew that face. There was something that was bothering her. How could this man have been in Gryfindor and be so young? She would have had to have known him There was no way he was older than seventeen, no matter how much this boy tried to grow his facial hair. There was something strange going on here.

She noticed something that she hadn't before. There was a thin line on his forehead. There had been an effort to cover it up, but it was there.

His eyes showed fear.

She looked into them wondering if it could possibly be true.

She reached out and brushed the wild hair off of his forehead. There it was, a scar in the shape of a bolt of lightning.

"Harry?" she whispered closely to his ear.

A tear fell down his cheek though he couldn't move a muscle.

"Can it really be you? Can you really be here?" she said.

She lifted the curse, and Harry sprang up and swiftly went to a corner of the tent, his face away from her. He was crying.

"Harry?" Hermione said.

He wouldn't look at her. She walked toward him. He recoiled to her touch to his shoulder.

"Harry!?" she said.

Harry had not planned it this way. He wanted it to be good, not this pathetic crying like a child. He didn't realized just how much he missed her.

"Look at me." Hermione said.

Harry slowly turned, pulling out his glasses and putting them on.

Hermione gave an involuntary squeak and put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Hermione, I…" Harry began.

Hermione didn't let him finish. She proceeded to nearly suffocate him with the force of her hug. She held on as if she was holding onto life. Harry returned the hug burying his face in her bushy hair.

"I missed you." Hermione said.

"Right back at you." Harry said.


	18. Chapter 18 Revelations

Chapter 18 Revelations

Harry had trouble watching Hermione trying to piece things together. She was now pacing the floor of the tent talking to herself. Harry was just watching her, not willing to move. He thought, irrationally, that if he moved a muscle she would be gone, and that he would be alone again. Everything was back to him, and he didn't want a single thing to change.

"But the thing I keep coming back to is how, _How_ are you alive?!" Hermione said exasperated, hair considerably more bushy than usual from her raking it with her fingers.

"It's less of a 'how', an more of a 'why'." Harry said. His eyes were watery, but he didn't head their intrusion.

Hermione stopped pacing to face him. "What?" she asked.

"I was sent back until my job is done." Harry said.

"Sent? Job?" Hermione asked.

"I went through the veil and they sent me back to defeat Voldemort." Harry said.

"Wait what? Voldemort? What do you mean they? Would you please tell me something that makes sense, Harry?" she said.

"Well, I found your letter when Hedwig found me. I guess she had a way to know that I was alive." Harry said.

Hermione paused awkwardly at that. There was a pregnant pause. "So you died in the most complete way that the wizarding world can do and death just spat you back out?" Hermione said.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, basically." he said.

"Right." Hermione said. There was another awkward pause.

"Do you want to sit down?" Harry said.

She looked perplexed like she didn't understand what he was saying.

"Do I want to sit down?" Hermione said.

"Well, you've had a bit of a shock." Harry said. He felt a little bit like he was defusing a bomb. He had seen Hermione very angry for less. He was afraid he didn't have any great answers for her.

His request seemed to make it through Hermione's brain since she turned and sat down in a squashy armchair. Harry took one nearby.

"Are you hungry…Or thristy?" Harry said nervously ready to jump out of his chair to escape the situation.

Hermione shook her head.

Harry reluctantly settled back down in the chair. She just couldn't seem to keep staring at him, like he would disappear if she looked away.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry said.

"I've been worrying, grieving for months. It's been half a year. How long have you been back?" Hermione said.

Harry braced himself. "Six months or so." Harry said.

Hermione's throat dropped to her stomach. Harry was ready for her to attack him again. He wanted her to attack him again. He felt he deserved it. All of his great reasons for pushing her out seemed so hollow and empty now that she sat here looking more lost and helpless than he had ever seen her.

She looked at him and tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. She got up, opened her mouth to say something again, and shaking went out the tent without a word.

Harry didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected that. He turned to Hedwig looking for some sort of instruction. As Hedwig was a bird, she had nothing helpful to say. If she could however, she likely would have shrugged.

Harry realized he alone would have to deal with this, and somehow felt more nervous than he had facing Slytherin's heir in the Chamber of Secrets. Despite this, he walked out into the snow. He saw Hermione collapsed on the ground about a hundred feet from the tent flap. She was on her knees crying… again… Harry was stumped on what to do.

Hermione couldn't look at him. Where had he been? Why hadn't he contacted her? Why had he let her, his friends, the wizarding world believe the lie that all hope was lost? How could have done that. She never would have.

"Where have you been?" she said through sobs.

Harry paused, looked down. "I don't have a good answer for you." he said.

"You are going to need a better answer than that." she said still sobbing.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I had answers. I told them to myself so many times, but now that you are here… I just… I don't know, they all seem so… I just… I can't say why I didn't tell you. I guess I thought it would be for your protection, but now I see I was just protecting myself. I'm sorry." Harry said.

Hermione still wouldn't look at him. Harry was stumped at everything he was having to face.

"Look, you don't have to listen to me. I don't deserve that, I know, but I am just going to keep talking, and hopefully I can explain myself in enough words that you can understand what happened." Harry said.

She didn't move.

"I got back with a mission. I have to destroy parts of Voldemort hidden across the country. There are these things that contain parts of his soul." Harry took the locket out of his pocket. "Like this." he said.

Hermione was interested. She peered at it with apprehension.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's called a Horcrux. He made seven of them. Each one has deadly potential and as long as even a single one survives, he cannot die." Harry continued.

"I'm listening." Hermione said.

"I know where they are, or at least I knew where they were six months ago. I even know how to destroy them. Once I can destroy them all, Hermione, I can confront the man himself, with no safeguards to keep him alive. I guess I thought he would be keeping a close watch on them. I figured once they started to go missing, he would begin to panic that someone knew his secret, and it is much simpler to avoid someone if they think you are dead." Harry said.

"And does he?" Hermione asked.

"Does he what?" Harry said.

"Think you're dead?" she said.

"I don't know. He still hasn't made his move on the wizarding world, though you just saw one of his preparations, a camp of people who feel victimized by the ministry to round up dissidents. I think he is being cautious because of the prophecy, and the fact that there wasn't a body." Harry said.

"Seems like an unnecessary risk to get locked up in a death eater camp, then if you are truly so paranoid about your identity that it's too dangerous to tell your friends." Hermione said bitterly.

"I know." Harry said. "I needed to get captured to get close to Greyback. He had this locket, and I needed to destroy it. I have been looking for it for a long time." He said proudly.

"But when you were in Hogwarts, you could have told me right then. The grieving period was over. No one would have known you were alive. I would never have told anyone, you know that!" Hermione said.

"I know." Harry said breaking his gaze. "I was there to get books on Horcruxes from Dumbledore's office. I found out one of the only things that can destroy Horcruxes was the venom of a Basilisk. So I was getting ready to go to the Chamber of Secrets when I saw you. I wanted to tell you everything, but you were not alone, and I couldn't afford any mistakes. I am sorry I took the cloak, but I was afraid that I couldn't get out of the castle."

"Wait…" Hermione said. "I saw your name on the marauder's map going into the Chamber. I convinced myself that you had decided to become a ghost and not move on. Did you… Where you there when… Did you see?" she said.

Harry got uncomfortable. He wouldn't look at her. His hair dangled in front of his face, obscuring her view. Harry closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Yes." he said.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Harry wouldn't do that. He couldn't! How could he have just allowed her to, how could he just, why would he do that? How could he just walk away after seeing and hearing what he had?

"But I, You, Why didn't you do something?!" she said.

"I don't know…" Harry said.

"You have to find a better sentence than 'I don't know'!" Hermione said.

"I don't have an answer. I thought you would be safer, but I was wrong." Harry said.

"I don't know what happened to you on the other side of that veil, but you were wrong. I am not some innocent soul you need to protect from the worst of the world. I am not some child who can't handle the truth. You know that I am not going anywhere, and that I would do anything for you! I have been by your side the whole time, the troll, the challenges to get the stone, the dementors, the preparation for the triwizard tournament, the department of mysteries. I have been by your side every moment I could be. I got petrified for you. I nearly wrecked my timeline messing with time travel. I nearly died in the department of mysteries, all of it, for you, so don't you dare tell me that you were protecting me!" she said.

Harry was backing up now rapidly as Hermione advanced, wand forgotten. Few things terrified Harry, but he was terrified of Hermione with a wand, yet he was somehow more terrified now that she didn't have it in her hand.

"I have been in this fight since I was eleven, Harry! I've given my time to this! I have given my days for this! I have put my blood into this, so don't pretend that it was all in the name of protecting me. Why did you leave me like that. I never would have done it to you."

Harry looked up at her, and she saw that he was in tears. He realized this and quickly wiped them away. He looked up into her eyes again. He was ready for any punishment she would wreak.

"I did it because I was afraid." Harry said.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, somewhat satisfied. "What?"

"I was afraid of letting you get to me." Harry said.

Hermione crouched to eye level with Harry. "But why?" she said.

Harry hung his head, but Hermione reached out and raised it up again.

"Why Harry?" she asked.

"If I let you in, and then lost you, I wouldn't be able to do it. I couldn't do that. I have a chance at killing Voldemort, and it's going to get bloody, and I won't make it. I would be doing it to you twice, and I couldn't do that. And what if because of me, you died? You could have died in the Department of Mysteries and that would have been my fault. I couldn't do that again." Harry said, looking into her eyes.

"Harry, what do you think happened to me when I learned you were gone after the Department of Mysteries?" she said.

Harry felt the emotion of this like her words had punched his soul. He felt worse than he ever had. He looked into her eyes with a pleading look, almost like a child. Harry had never really gotten the chance to be one.

Hermione saw this in his face. She had known him long enough to understand. She gave him a gentle smile.

"I won't let that happen, Harry. Never." Hermione said with a smile. It was too wonderful to have Harry alive. She couldn't bring herself to keep him miserable and defeated, even with his mistakes. They had both spent enough time in sorrow. She stood up and started walking back to the tent. "I hope you keep a stocked kitchen. You need nourishment, you look like you are half dead of starvation, and I won't rest until you eat at least as much as Ron eats on a Tuesday." she said.

Harry just stared after her, not knowing to follow or to stay, to laugh or to cry. All he knew was that he was glad he was no longer alone. That made him smile. He got up and followed her to the tent ,relieved that at least for the moment he was done with dealing with the fallout of his stupid decisions.


	19. Chapter 19 Broken Kingdom

Chapter 19 Broken Kingdom

Draco frantically sent spell after spell at the vanishing cabinet. Each one less effective than the next. He grew more distraught by the second. All of his worries seemed to crash around him. It all became so real. His family was in danger. He would have blamed Potter, but he had died. The one he had thrown all of his hatred at had killed himself. Now there was no one to blame. There was only a broken world on the verge of collapse to a wizard he no longer believed would treat him or his family fairly in the coming war. He was bound to him now, in a way that revolted him to his very soul. The filthy tattoo on his arm writhed around constricting him, burning him, destroying him. There was no way out. There was just this impossible mission that he didn't want to complete. He didn't understand how his world could be turned so upside down so quickly. It was like the whole world had collapsed from underneath him, and he was left alone.

He cursed the cabinet again, and with a shudder it blew up the bird inside of it.

He tossed his wand in anger, not caring he was in a room of hidden things. He collapsed on the ground, blood and feathers surrounding him. Draco wasn't accustomed to crying or injustice, not in this place. He was suppose to be royalty. He had been raised to be royalty. His blood was royalty. Now it all felt like the garbage piled around him, a forgotten prince in a fallen kingdom. He looked at his hands and saw the blood there. It made him sick to his stomach. He grabbed a nearby pale and vomited.

He heard a noise and stood suddenly. "Who's there?!" he said searching the room with his eyes. He realized that he was wandless and alone. These were two things he didn't want to be. He searched where he threw his wand and heard a larger sound of a pile falling over. His eyes grew wide. He needed his wand immediately. He looked around wide eyed and frantic. He saw it about ten feet away. He stalked it like a snake in the grass, and grabbed it. It's contours felt soothing against his skin. It was like a familiar friend, one that truly understood him. A feeble red spark rose from the wand answering that it was ready to do his bidding. Draco felt calm and began his search. He moved from pile to pile and found the one that had toppled over. Upon further inspection he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He suspected that the pile had just finally given way. He turned to return to his work. It was then he heard a rather loud giggle.

"Won-Won!" he heard a voice say.

This was Weasley's girlfriend. He had to get them out of here. He had to do it without being seen. No one could know that he was in here. He stalked his prey and found them trying to hide some sort of text book. They had become comfortable enough in the room that they were closer than Draco was comfortable with. It wasn't that he was innocent. He knew all about what they were thinking about. They just disgusted him to no end. It didn't help that he had just vomited. The same flavor bubbled up his throat again as he saw them.

Draco had the most curious thought then. "Potter was in worse spots than this. What would he have done?" He immediately cursed himself like a house-elf for even allowing the thought to enter his mind. He would do it his own way. He saw a large vat of what looked like a failed potion. Draco didn't know what was in it, but he knew that he could smell it's contents from where he stood and that was good enough for him.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Draco cast.

It hovered in the air, and drifted above the two intertwined individuals. Draco smiled as he flicked his wand and drenched the two in the rancid potion. The results were very entertaining. Weasley sprouted moose antlers and a goiter that drooped down to his knees, and the girl's hair began to fall out and she began to sprout hairs all over that looked suspiciously like a spider's. He couldn't have wished for better results. Weasley slipped in the potion recoiling from the all too spidery girl. The girl screamed and ran out into the hall. Weasley ran after her tripping twice as he went. Draco couldn't resist. He sent a leg locker curse after him just before the door closed. As Weasley fell through the open door, Draco locked it with a flick of his wrist. That had felt good.

He felt a renewed sense of purpose as he found he could do anything, and he didn't need anyone else to save him. He would do this, and with all the pride he had as a Slytherin, he would find a way out of this to save his family, to save himself. He would find a way to make it all right, and the Dark Lord wasn't in his plans. He would find a way. He could do it. He just needed to get this done.

He centered himself and cleared his mind. He rhythmically cast the incantation over and over until he heard a click. He put a pixie into the cabinet, and tested it out. It disappeared without a trace. He cast the spell again, and with a deep breath, opened the door. It flew out with a vigor that made Draco rejoice.

He would find a way. It was time to put the plan into motion.

"I've done it…" He whispered to himself over and over. He celebrating gesturing to an invisible audience. He danced like a fool. He felt a great weight fall from off of his shoulders. He would be out! He would at least be out of the firing line. He would have honors, and then escape the Dark Lord's attention.

He rolled up his sleeve on his arm and looked at the mark. With a little more apprehension than strictly necessary, he pressed his finger to the mark. It burned black, and he felt the hate and the darkness of the soul it was tied to. He hated the feeling. It felt like it tainted his own soul every time. He kept telling himself that it was just this own thing to get himself off of the radar, and then he would be out. The Dark Lord would no longer care about a student like him, and he would spare his family.

 _He_ was coming.

The Dark Lord was going to do what he would have finished at the ministry. He was going to kill Dumbledore.


	20. Chapter 20 One Down

Chapter 20 One Down

Harry stared at Hermione from across the tent. She was exasperated at the state Harry had been living in. Harry hadn't minded his surroundings during his questing. He was use to not eating much, so going hungry wasn't much of a hardship for him. He had been rather famished during his time as Greyback's prisoner. It was good to be home. He reflected on the past six months. He hadn't used his voice much. It was scratchy after all of the talking he had just done. It was a tad deeper than he remembered as well.

He cracked a small smile at Hermione fretting over his living conditions. He had missed her, even when she nagged him about taking care of himself, or to stop him from hurting himself. He hadn't anticipated she would actually find him when he had sent that letter, and a part of him knew that it was a horrible idea. It didn't change the fact that he couldn't stop thinking of how wonderful it was to have a friend again. He thought of Ron for a moment and laughed to himself. He missed him too.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione paused. "I think he is at the Burrow." she said.

"You don't know?" Harry asked.

"I don't. I don't think you realized what would happen when you left, Harry." Hermione said.

Harry felt uncomfortable. Suddenly the thought of it all being an elaborate prank was, well, laughable. "What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean that Ron and I were great friends with you, but without you, we sort of grew apart." Hermione said.

"What?!" Harry said.

"You have always known that we were more interested in you than in each other." Hermione said.

Harry put on a puzzled look. It was clear that he had never thought anything of the kind. "But you always hung out together." Harry said, a little hurt.

"What do you think we talked about, Harry? Besides Ron trying to get me to do his homework, and him bouncing a one way conversation of Quidditch my way, the only thing we talked about was you!" Hermione said.

"You never talked about me." Harry said.

"You were not looking when we did." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry laughed incredulously, "I was hardly ever without you!"

"Come on Harry, You were there most of the time, but you always seemed to be uncovering a mystery in the castle or slaying dragons. There was more than enough time for Ron and I to bond, but we never really did. Did you ever notice that sometimes you would walk into a room and Ron and I would be arguing?" Hermione said.

"Well, yeah, but friends do that sometimes, and I have never slayed a dragon." Harry said.

"Do you and I do that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, not that much, not unless one of us does something uncalled for." Harry said.

Harry thought uncomfortably about the conversation outside still fresh in his mind. He had never really had to hash it out with Hermione before. It was a new experience for him.

"You did kill a 200 ft. Snake." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry said snapping out of his revere.

"The Basilisk? I would say that counts even more than a dragon." Hermione said.

Harry laughed. "It was barely twenty feet high. The tale didn't do much of anything."

Hermione laughed. It was a wonderful sound. "Well, I guess there is still time for dragon slaying." Hermione said.

"Speaking of slaying dragons," Harry said with a smile, pulling out the locket. "How about we get to work on killing the one that killed my parents?"

Hermione looked at the innocent looking pendant. It didn't look all that dangerous.

"Is this?" Hermione began.

"A piece of the snakes soul, yes." Harry said.

"How did you find it?" Hermione said reaching for it.

"Found it on Greyback's chest. Before that it was just collecting dust in Grimauld Place. The Death Eaters ransacked the place after Sirius fell through. I found Kreature to be more than accommodating." Harry said, keeping the locket out of Hermione's reach. He thought it was a bad idea to let it near her. She was strong, but she was in an emotional state at them moment, and he didn't want to repeat the incident with Ginny.

"Accommodating?" Hermione said.

"Well, he needed convincing." Harry said.

"I'm sure." Hermione said.

"This particular one could be nasty, so I will take it on myself." Harry said.

"No! We do this together." Hermione said.

"It's dangerous," Harry said.

"So am I." Hermione said, and in that moment, Harry believed it.

"Fair enough." Harry said, giving her a fang of her own.

They went back outside in the dark. Harry placed the locket on a rock a few paces from the tent.

"So these are Basilisk fangs?" Hermione said marveling at the size.

"It's what I was retrieving from the chamber when you saw me on the map." Harry said.

There was a tense moment. Harry brushed past it. "Ready?" he said.

Hermione nodded.

"Open." Harry said in Parseltongue.

A black mass burst from the locket like the sound of a cannon. Hermione and Harry were both blasted from their feet. Hermione landed hard in the plant roots of a large tree. The wind was knocked out of her, but this did nothing to damage her hearing.

"Harry Potter! We meet at last!" Riddle said.

"Hello Tom." Harry said.

"You do not fear me?" Riddle said, his eyes flashing red.

"No more than you do me." Harry said calmly.

"I do not fear anything boy!" Riddle's voice sounded.

Hermione started to regain her breath and got up to see Harry nose to nose with a ghostly apparition of a rather handsome boy around their age, possibly a few years older.

"We'll see." Harry said pulling out the Basilisk Fang.

Riddle's eyes widened. Hermione stood in awe of how brave Harry was. He didn't even flinch as Riddle's frightening rants burst upon him, wreathing him in shadow and flame.

"I am your end boy! You will not succeed! You will die, and die again until it sticks. I will be eternal, and you will decay in a grave with nothing but love to call upon your memory. That is how little the protection Dumbledore provides is worth." Tom said.

"You may be right, but you won't be there to see that." Harry said.

"Won't I?" Tom said, head turning towards Hermione.

Harry dove for the locket as Riddle dashed at Hermione. He flew inside her, possessing her, body and soul. Hermione's eyes flashed red, and she let out a cold mirthless laugh to shake the heavens. She was filled with a pain and a darkness she could have never imagined. And then pain, it was as if her soul was on fire, burning from within. She let out a scream to the heavens and collapsed onto the frozen ground. The locket held a large fang in a broken window.

Harry rushed to Hermione's side. He turned her head to the stars. Her eyes stared unblinking. Harry shook her trying to wake her. She wouldn't wake. Harry pulled out his wand. "Enervate!" he cried.

There was no response.

He pulled out Hermione's wand with his own. "Enervate!" he said.

Still there was nothing. He pointed the wands at her heart.

"ENERVATE!" He bellowed for the second time that night.

She coughed and coughed, turning over and belching sick into the snow.

"You're alright! You're alright! It's over! He's gone." Harry said to a panicking Hermione.

Hermione seemed to be panicking and reacting to something that wasn't there. It was like she was having a fit or something.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Take Me! Kill me instead!" Hermione cried.

It ripped Harry apart to hear those words coming from another woman he loved besides his mother. Wait? Love? Harry caught himself in his thoughts. It wasn't the time to dwell on that. He had a friend to save.

"It's alright Hermione! I'm here! I'm right here with you!" Harry said.

"No! No! Please! No! I couldn't stop it! It wasn't possible for me to… Please… I… Please…" she said still having a fit and dissolving into tears.

Harry kept her from hurting herself putting all of his weight on her to keep her from thrashing.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered.

She began to still and calm down. She breathed deeply, Harry was happy to notice. The danger was past. He was still keeping her limps pinned to keep any lingering urge to thrash from a seizure of some kind. His chest was against hers, and his face close to hers.

"Hermione?" Harry said a little louder.

Her brown eyes opened. The irises contracted and returned to normal once again. She found herself looking at one of her favorite sights, though she wouldn't have described it as such. Her eyes met Harry's deep green ones. Their noses almost touched.

"Hey." Hermione said.

"Hey." Harry said smiling, though she could only tell by the wrinkles around his eyes.

They stayed that way for about thirty seconds before they came to their senses. Harry got up quickly and awkwardly offered her a hand up.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Never better." Hermione said smiling at the ruined form of the locket.


	21. Chapter 21 The Victor

Chapter 21 The Victor

Lord Voldemort lowered himself from the vanishing cabinet with all the grace and majesty of a future conqueror. He had missed this school, his home, his birth-rite. It had been too long since the hallowed halls had welcomed him home. He was almost perplexed that the Malfoy boy had managed the task. He may have the stomach to be a death eater after all. The boy was cowering in a corner, as all slaves should.

Something was wrong. Lord Voldemort knew this room. This was where he had hidden one of his treasured, one of his most precious items. He rounded on the boy.

"What do you know of this place!" he said in a voice that was smooth as oil.

"What?" Draco squeaked.

"This place, this room of hidden things? How do you know of it's existence?" He said a bit more forcefully.

"It…It's the Room of Requirement… Potter used this to train an army for Dumbledore. It gives you anything you need." Draco stammered as Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco's face.

"Potter knew of this place… Did you tell anyone else of it?" Voldemort said, the end of his wand burning Draco's face like a lit cigar.

"DAARGH! CRABBE! GOYLE! DUMBLEDORE! DUMBLEDORE KNOWS! POTTER TOLD HIM LAST YEAR! THAT'S ALL I KNOW! PLEASE! PLEASE!" he cried as his skin where the wand met it bubbled.

Voldemort knew then that he had been a fool to think he alone could have been allowed to find this room. Potter had known. Dumbledore knew. This was no longer a safe place, and if the safety of one was in doubt, the safety of the others was. He had to be sure.

"Go and find Severus. Bring him to me." Voldemort said silkily to Draco.

Draco didn't need telling twice. He dashed out of the room, hand covering his face.

Lord Voldemort had to be sure. It would not do to allow the child to see this. He showed some promise after all. He wandered the many columns and found the desk he was looking for. To his horror, the diadem was nowhere to be found. In rage he blew up the column to his left, the one to his right, and three others. Standing in the ashes he recognized how foolish he had been to not even guard it. What did the boy know, or what had he known when he was alive? What did Dumbledore now know?

It was no matter. He was going to end that wizened old man and his plans forever.

Draco burst into the room with Snape not far behind.

"My Lord, he is in the astronomy tower. He is waiting for you." Snape said.

"I commanded you to maintain secrecy, Severus." Voldemort said dangerously.

"I didn't tell him, my Lord. He seemed to know immediately." Snape said.

"Dumbledore…" Voldemort muttered under his breathe. Voldemort swept out of the room and made a frenzied pace to the top of the tallest tower. He arrived to see the old man staring contemplatively to the stars.

"It was a terrible waste to see you throw away all of this, Tom." Dumbledore said not moving his gaze.

"What? My astronomy exams? Or is this the old argument again?" Tom said.

"You will never comprehend the greatest magic of all. This is what makes you weak, and this is why you will lose." Dumbledore said still not turning around.

"I will not have you muttering prosaic speeches as I strike you down." Voldemort said wand pointed at Dumbledore. He didn't strike. Something held him back. Was it fear? NO! It was strategy. The old man had a plan, and Voldemort would be a fool to fall into what was obviously a trap.

"I don't see your followers with you." Dumbledore said turning around.

"My Death Eaters will follow once I have taken you off of the chess board." Voldemort said.

"I have no doubt that they will, but that begs the question, why haven't you, Tom?" Dumbledore said.

"What's a few parting words between friends, Albus? After all, I am not completely without mercy. I will grant you a warrior's death. Prepare!" Voldemort instantly falling into a dueling stance that Dumbledore had seen him use even in his days at school.

Dumbledore didn't even move to retrieve his weapon.

"I assume you have paid a visit to Nurmengard." Dumbledore said.

Voldemort's arm faltered.

"How do you know?" Voldemort said.

"How do I know that you are looking for the owner of the Elder Wand? All men who desire power eventually do. How do I know that you have broken apart your soul beyond repair? I have my ways, as you well know." Dumbledore said.

Voldemort tried not to show his rage, but something caught his eye that made him smile.

"You look weary Professor, frail!" He spat staring at the withered hand.

"Old age, my dear boy. It comes to us all. In fact you yourself are not the handsome young student I once knew." Dumbledore said.

Voldemort bristled at this but didn't allow the change in subject. The man was baiting him.

"It looks like the effects of a curse. I would say you have little more than a month to live." Tom said.

"Yet you are still afraid to kill me. Dear me, Tom. This is becoming rather embarrassing. Bested by a baby and an old man? Forgive me Tom, but I have to ask whether your heart has truly been in it?" Dumbledore said.

Voldemort screamed a curse at Dumbledore. A calm painless death was too good for him. Lord Voldemort needed to watch him die, see the light leave his blue eyes, see the scrutinizing glare turn to vacant stare. The man offered no resistance. A large gash opened across the old man's chest. The man gurgled and choked on the red liquid. Voldemort knelt by his old teacher's side.

"You have second's only. I want to see in your eyes the moment where you see the truth, that I have beaten you, that your world fall, that your savior lies in a ministry tomb, and the Elder Wand is mine." Voldemort said.

"You never did learn, Tom." the old man said showing Voldemort his withered hand and a small cracked ring resting on a finger. It was a ring he recognized.

Another one was not just gone, destroyed! How many were left. Nagini was safe of course, but he would have to make sure of the others. In shock and rage he yanked the ring with a peculiar symbol from Dumbledore's hand.

"You're power wasn't enough in the end old man." Voldemort said.

"There is…another power you… know…not…" the old man said weakly. Voldemort leaned in closer to hear.

"It…will be… your… end…" Dumbledore said.

Voldemort blasted his broken body from the ramparts, and over the edge. Picking up the old man's wand, he cursed the sky revealing the dark mark for all to see. Hogwarts was now his, and Dumbledore was dead. There was no one who could challenge his will. The old man had gotten close, too close. It was time he look for other paths to immortality, and to make ready the protection of whatever remained of his most precious artifacts.

Voldemort looked at the full moon in the sky. The stars shone on his face. He began to feel something, hope maybe. He hadn't felt those sort of emotions acutely since his days at Hogwarts. He breathed in his victory cradling his new wand that would do his bidding, since he had killed it's former master.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat with pounding in his head. He wanted to throw up. His headmaster was dead. No one was suppose to get hurt. That was the entire point of him hiding the truth about his return. Now, his headmaster and friend was gone. He had gone where Harry could not follow. Not yet. Not yet.

Hermione heard a yelp across the tent. It had been a couple nights since she had arrived, but this was the first time Harry had talked in his sleep, or had his scar hurt.

"Harry, what is it?" she asked.

"Dumbledore! Voldemort killed Dumbledore! He knows! He knows his Horcruxes are being hunted! Dumbledore didn't even try! He didn't fight back! He just let himself be killed! I killed…" Harry blurted out before burying his head in his hands.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She had just felt a little of what it's like to have that twisted mangled shell of a man inside your head. It was not an experience she ever wanted again.

She sat down next to him and grabbed his arm.

"Harry?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"Harry, whatever that monster did, it wasn't you. You are a good person. You didn't do those things." she said.

"Hermione, I don't think it matters. The emotions are so intense, the anger, the hate, the fear of losing power. They felt natural…. I just can't believe Dumbledore could die." he said.

Hermione didn't know what to do. If Dumbledore was dead, the wizarding world would just surrender to Voldemort. By killing one man, he had won.

"I don't know what to do Harry." she said.

Harry let out a sob.

"I don't have a clue of what to do." she said cradling his head.

The darkness around them was calm, and didn't disturb their moment of grief.

Harry swore in his heart that he would end this once and for all. No one else would ever have to live like this, no one else would have to die in vain. No one else would ever have to feel this pain.

A few minutes passed and Harry muttered in the darkness,

"I'm gonna kill him!"


	22. Chapter 22 A Throne Room

Chapter 22 The Throne Room

The ministry of magic woke to find it's country's children held hostage by an insane war criminal. The evil wizard ruled his new kingdom from the head of the Great Hall on a great black throne. His influence seemed to infect the interior of it all. Instead of being a place of laughter and feasting. It had become a dower chamber. The candle now all floated with black flames. It had the pale luminescence of a crystal cavern filled with the cold breath of death dripping from every crystal. A great snake stretched in front of the dark lord. There were no other chairs, no tables. There was none worthy of having a seat at his feet. His supremacy was absolute, his ambition's unlimited. At long last his birthright was found in his grasp. There was no one left to stand against him. True there had been some that had challenged his rule over the school when the staff had woken up that morning, but they had been taught of their error. There was no one who had pushed him so hard as the Gryffindor head of house. She was now broken of course. He had left her alive if only for his own amusement. She was no threat to him after all. After savoring his ultimate vindication a few moments longer, he absentmindedly twirled the broken ring in his hand. It's weight felt different somehow, hollow, a shell. It reached him in a way he didn't feel comfortable with. His own death, if in such a menial form as this disconcerted him. It was an unexpected victory from the old man that he had discovered his secret. He comforted himself in the fact that Dumbledore and the boy were beyond the ability to challenge him after all.

The Malfoy boy…

He had been in the Room of hidden things. It had had been an oversight to trust in his superior knowledge of the school to protect his horcrux. It could be that the boy had seen it. If that were the case. There was no recourse but to remove the boy from the game. The child had served his lord well, but he knew his heart was not like those in his inner circle. It was the reason he had tasked the boy with finding entry into Hogwarts. Such things hardly mattered now. It was truly a brave new world to be made in his own image. The serpent would fly over the vast country he now held in a vice. There would be no resistance. Their children were more important to them than their freedom. He had always known that their love was the weakness that would be their undoing. To think that Dumbledore had thought it was their greatest hope! Voldemort mirthlessly laughed to the empty hall. The thought of it amused him now that he had finally seen the day that old man looked into his eyes with a cold unblinking stare that only death could provide.

Voldemort looked around the hall pleased with his work. The old man's body was resting behind his throne. It had already grown white and sunken. The purple robes reclaimed his body like a certain veil in the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort didn't find satisfaction in the way the boy had met his end. In a way it made him nervous. Hadn't their been two boys at the end of July? What had been the boy's name?

Longbottom…

"I shall deal with the Longbottom spawn in the evening, Nagini. Then we shall be invulnerable." Voldemort said.

"What of the Malfoy boy?" Nagini hissed. "He has seen much, and may know of the diadem."

"I shall summon him when my death eaters turn over the ministry to my hand. It can wait a few hours until the ceremony of my rule." Voldemort replied.

Voldemort twirled the old man's wand in his hands. It felt welcoming, it was as if it wanted his hand to seize it for himself. It disgusted him in a way, to be connected to something so thoroughly to something that was his for so long. It was right to feel this way. The old man was the only one who seemed to see him as truly human. Now it was his right to prove he was more than he could have imagined. He was now the owner of the most powerful wand in all of created memory. The ruins of Dumbledore's schemes littering the floors of these hollow chambers filled him with renewed ecstasy. It was if the past and the darkness he had fallen through, in the orphanage, the ruins of his family tree, the broken shadow he had been forced to linger in this world as for so long, had been for a destiny he had always known was his. The wand was called the Wand of Destiny after all. It would be used as such. His world would be renewed. It would be soon, very soon. The ministry would now be interrogating his emissaries now. The threat would be delivered, and the ministry would fall to their knees, and kiss the ground before him. They would kneel before their merciful lord.

"I feel something I have not known for a lifetime, Nagini." Voldemort said in Parseltongue.

Nagini hissed.

"I feel… a feeling much like I am the finder of the fountain of fair fortune… like I understand my failings, and am reborn from them." Voldemort said.

"Is this the weakness you associate with the old man? Are you feeling joy?… or remorse?" Nagini said with a hint of irony and accusation.

"I don't forget that the new found intelligence in your mind is mine. I can command it to destroy and consume your life before my eyes." Voldemort said with an edge.

"You spit with venom at your own secret soul. For one as forgiving as you, even I am surprised to find this conversation continuing while I still breathe. Could it be that you are growing to appreciate the old man's theology?" Nagini said.

"I sit on a throne in the center of my kingdom. I will not be questioned by a serpent I had the grace to allow to have a life eternal in my presence. Be subservient to me or you will be placed in a pit of my making never to be seen again. I did consider it. I risk a part of myself with you in the open." Voldemort said clutching the arms of his throne.

"Yes, your Majesty. I clearly misspoke. Let it be clear to you, however, that should you forget. This is not a snake you speak to. If you are too weak to find your freedom and sovereignty, I will claim your place for myself." Nagini hissed, slithering toward the exit.

"And I will remind you, Nagini, that your shell corrodes, and will whither, while I am eternal." He said.

"Of course my, Lord. I'm sure you would allow another part of your soul to die. After all you have so many left." the snake hissed quietly.

"Bring me Severus. I wish to have a meeting with him." Lord Voldemort said to the retreating snake.

He silently cursed the day he made a horcrux from a living being under his breath. The thing was too independent. He silently began contemplating on whether the snake could be destroyed in favor of an inanimate object, or if it could be imprisoned somewhere, never to rest. He would contemplate it more later. Now he needed to prepare Snape for the new task ahead. While Voldemort would rule, he would need a steward in this castle. He could think of no one better. The old man's withered corpse behind him was proof enough. He could trust Severus Snape.


	23. Chapter 23 A Prefect End

Chapter 23 A Prefect End

Percy Weasley was finally finished with his reports for the day. There had been attacks up and down the country that Minister Shacklebolt wanted counter intelligence on the following morning. It had been a long day, but he had no room to complain. As he was constantly reminded, he was lucky to be there at all. Mostly he was just treated with a sort of neglect by his fellow coworkers in the waiting room outside the minister's office. Percy felt mostly unaffected by the efforts of the Ministry in the war. He felt as though he had been tucked inside a small corner of the stronghold under London never to be confronted with the horror and desolation of war. It was comforting in some ways. He had never wanted a war to begin with.

The memos were fewer on his ride up the elevator shaft than they had been that morning. Over the course of time, he had been kept later and later to finish reports for the minister's desk. It was an important job, and it was a feeling Percy relished with great zeal.

The atrium with the new monolith for the young Potter was still black, though it seemed more empty than usual. It was time for most to leave, but Percy felt a little uneasy. The statue of the boy Percy had known at Hogwarts unnerved him a little. He hadn't anticipated how much standing against the young man would wreck his relationships, let alone his livelihood. It was as though he was an outcast for siding with the people responsible for standing against Potter.

In truth, he hadn't had any opinion one way or the other towards Harry. He was Ron's friend, and a survivor of a horrific attack, but nothing more. He would have expected some greatness from him. As it stood, the boy had shown dark abilities that disturbed him. Now he was gone, the world had turned upside down. He had barely maintained a grip in the ministry at all. Kingsley seemed to think that there was hope for him somewhere. Whatever the old Auror thought, Percy didn't expect anything to change. No one thought he was worth the space he took in his office.

He had thought about going to the Burrow, many times. It was just too difficult to face it. He couldn't bare the wounds that he had caused to himself and to his family. There was just no way he could see to cross that void. Mostly he just looked at the ground as he walked, never bothering anyone, and never venturing far from the short walk from his flat to the ministry and back. There was no one to greet him when he returned after long days at work, unless Hermes, his owl counted, though the bird was often too preoccupied with looking impressive to acknowledge him. This was an admirable quality to Percy's mind, though it did get a little lonely after a while.

"I should go." he said absentmindedly to the large statue. He nearly kicked himself for saying it aloud. It was a statue. It wouldn't talk back. But then again, it wouldn't talk of his foolishness either. He paused, looking into the face that was a bit enhanced from the one he knew.

"I'm sorry for what I've done." Percy said quietly to the statue. No one in the hall looked up. None paid any attention to his words.

"I wish I had stood with you. I didn't think you where what they said. I didn't think you weren't either. I just let everyone else tell me who you where. It was wrong. I understand that. I just wish I could tell you this in person." Percy said.

There was no response. Percy shook his head realizing his foolishness wouldn't do any good to anyone. Still, he couldn't help but look at the heroic figure before him. It was comforting in a way. It was foolish, as the boy was dead, in a way that no one could imagine an escape for the boy, but it made him feel as though there was truly hope.

The stag cantering around the fountain in the form of the hero's Patronus was jubilant as if in celebration. It was as if it danced it the dower obsidian rocks at the statue's base.

Percy felt tears coming and felt insulted with himself. This was not a time for joyful celebrations. It was another lie that he would prefer to the truth. This was a lesson he was learning far too late.

He heard a flash of flu powder come from the fireplaces at the end of the hall. It was a cloaked man in black with ornate robes. His flowing blonde hair was unmistakable. Lucius Malfoy had entered the ministry of magic.

Percy panicked. He had never been this close to conflict in his life. He didn't know what to do. He thought he would try to resolve this peacefully. He marched forward to face Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Percy said, keeping his hand near his wand.

"Why, I am here to negotiate." Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Negotiate?" Percy said. "The Ministry doesn't negotiate with terrorists."

Lucius smiled. "Then I suppose I am here to turn myself in." he said raising his arms above his head."

Percy was perplexed. He eyed Lucius' cane with apprehension. He didn't think he could trust this.

Drawing his wand he said, "Drop your cane on the ground."

"Oh, but it is the finest material that gold can buy. I will simply set it down, shall I?" Lucius said, his grin still splitting his face.

"Easy." Percy said.

Lucius lowered it to the ground and let it go. He returned his hands to the back of his head. Percy took a few steps forward. He reached to grab the cane. At the moment he touched it, he heard the sound of all of the fires in the hall roaring. The chamber filled with the flash of green.

"Perhaps I should have mentioned. I have more friends that are here to 'turn themselves in'." Lucius said stepping on the cane so it couldn't be taken.

From all sides Death Eaters swarmed into the hall. It seemed as if their numbers had grown. Percy felt a growing sense of dread crushing down upon him. He had done all he could to get out of the crossfire, even distanced himself from his own family. It was a decision he regretted now.

A Death Eater disarmed him and laughed. Percy felt helpless. Lucius sucker punched him with a gloved hand. Percy went flying. He hit the ground hard and slid a little. He tasted blood in his mouth for the first time since he accidentally set off one of Fred and George's tricks. He didn't enjoy the taste then, and it was even worse now with the mingled feeling of dread and terror.

Percy scurried on the ground away from the slowly advancing Death Eaters, who stared at him with hungry eyes. He close his eyes. This was his end. There would never be an Order of Merlin in his future. There would be no jobs. He felt a pang of guilt in how he had treated those in his life. He waited for the end.

It didn't come. He heard laughter.

He opened his eyes. "What do you want?" He said with tears in his eyes.

"We want you to see what happens next." a Death Eater he didn't know said above him.


	24. Chapter 24 A Serpent's Roar

Chapter 24 A Serpent's Roar

"What do you want with me?" Percy said from the most secluded corner of the Ministry's administrative department.

The bands that held him to the chair cut his circulation. It made breathing difficult, but it was truly unfortunate that his eye sight was just fine. He had a perfect view of the anarchy in front of him. The rest of the people in the ministry had been rounded up and locked in a separate location in the Ministry. They didn't tell him where. Every so often he would hear a Death Eater laugh about killing one, or torturing another. He was lucky to have been left in a corner with a couple broken ribs and an eye half swollen shut.

"I would think that would be obvious, Mr. Weasley." Lucius Malfoy said picking up an ancient looking book from a nearby desk and interested perused it reminding Percy of something he had seen many students do in the library. Lucius was trying to pass the time.

"I wouldn't need to ask the question if it were obvious." Percy said defiantly. His broken glasses fell more askew than they had been.

Lucius chuckled dismissively. "The long awaited day has come. I would have thought your traitorous parents would have told you the stories, or have you fallen so far from their graces that you have forgotten?" he said.

"I haven't fallen." Percy said.

"I would believe you, whatever your name is, doesn't matter. But, I can't help but notice huge piles of paper in that broom cupboard you have been shoved into day after day. The laughing stock of the ministry, some say. To have become more disgraced by your fellow wizards than those blood traitors you call family, and to be so hated by them, what manner of wizard is that?" He said tapping his cane absentmindedly on the desk he was sitting on.

"I don't understand what you mean." Percy said defiantly.

"Why don't I make it easier then, shall I?" Lucius said. "This is the place you have always wanted to find yourself, am I right? The heart of the ministry, the cusp of power. I understand it, more than you know. The willingness to sacrifice family, friends, loyal people. It is a trait even I admire. I truly do, but what a waste it is to find that after doing all of that, it wasn't enough. To be hated by all, and nothing but a quill magicked into signing parchment in the quietest corner they can put you. It is almost tragic."

"What do you want from me!?" Percy said vehemently, gnashing his teeth at the man. He had pushed the wrong buttons.

"That is the man I wanted to see!" Lucius said standing up. "That is the first honest emotion I suspect you have ever had."

Percy looked at the floor.

"I want to give you a chance, son. Your blood, though sullied by recent generations, is still pure. You can have all that you seek and more." Lucius said.

"And become your slave? Never!" Percy said.

"I'm not looking for servants. I'm looking for a new foundation of government." Lucius said.

Percy looked up into the man's eyes. "I will not do it." he stammered.

"Whatever gave you the idea that you had the choice?" Lucius said.

"I won't be your puppet!" Percy said.

"What would be so bad about that? I don't want to hurt you, boy. I wish to give you the very thing you've always wanted, power, influence, respect. It is what has always driven you till this very day, is it not?" Lucius said.

"The minister will return. In the morning you will be taken down." Percy said.

"I should probably show you something." Lucius said.

"There is nothing I want to see." Percy said.

"There is one thing wrong with your theory, Weasley." Lucius said with a sly grin. "I don't think I have to tell you that you are in more danger than you think, and not just you. I assume though you have abandoned them, you still care for your family?"

"What?" Percy said.

"Why, the school of course. We have the school. I dare say you have a brother there, and no doubt that girl as well." Lucius said.

Percy couldn't believe what he was seeing. The picture in Malfoy's hand showed the dark mark hovering in the clouds above the castle. Percy had failed them.

"I can see from you tears that you still harbor some affection for those blood traitors, so let's talk business." Lucius said.

"I won't do what you need. You are going to lose. I will not be the one to change one second of that." Percy said, feeling braver than he had before.

"I don't believe you, though I now see why the blasted hat placed you in Gryffindor. Watching your, limited career, I always thought you were more suited for my own house." Lucius said looking him in the eye.

"I don't see it." Percy said, leveling his best defiant stare in the man's direction. "I don't work with Death Eaters. You will fail, even if I am not there to see it."

Percy spat blood in on Lucius' robes. Lucius looked at it in disgust and fired a spell at once. "Crucio!"

The screams filled the room. In the confusion Percy heard a great crash. It felt like the whole world was coming down. He crashed to the floor twitching. It was all he could do just to breath as the pain engulfed his senses. The man was cursing and cursing over and over. It was a sight that Percy never imagined could be so terrifying to him. He only needed to hold on just a bit longer. The curses let up when another death eater interrupted him.

"I have news." the man in a mask said.

Annoyed, Lucius turned to him.

"What is it?" Lucius said.

"We have a problem." the man said quietly.

"What is it?!" Lucius barked.

"That would be the combined might of the ministry and the order of the phoenix." Percy said laughing weakly.

"What?" Lucius said.

"I'm sure you are aware, Mr. Malfoy that I don't belong in Slytherin." Percy said taking the bonds from his feet and shakily standing up. The muscle in is left leg wouldn't stop twitching, and he felt as though his knees would cave, but stand he did.

"Though I do believe you are right. It would have been a good place for my talents." Percy said.

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy said grabbing him by the throat.

'Are you so dense as to think I didn't find a way to contact everyone the second I got here?" Percy said with a smile. The blood from the gash on his eye stained his teeth.

"So, like I said, I won't be your puppet." Percy said slipping Lucius' wand from his cane and pointing it at his throat. "The ministry is here, I would back down now."

Percy smiled. The patronus he had sent was actually an idea that sprang to mind after he had seen the stag prancing around the statue. It may have been too late, but he felt like being more like the monolith of a hero he had seen in the atrium. Kingsley must have sent everyone for the noise coming from down their was cacophonous.

Lucius backed off and the Death Eater next to him surrendered his wand. Lucius was furious, and the rage seemed to split the room. There was nothing he could do however. Percy had all the power. It felt invigorating. It was the best he had ever felt.

He leveled the wand at them both and powerfully bound them together by the hip. It was a useful hex he had learned from his days as a Prefect. He loved having reason to use it now.

"I finally see, Mr. Malfoy, that I have been trying things your way for quite some time. I don't think it has gotten either of us much of anywhere, has it? Percy said.

Lucius sneered and rolled his eyes trying to avoid eye contact with the other death eater, who was panicking at his conjoined status.

"Let's take a trip downstairs gentlemen. I have some friends I would like you to meet." Percy said.


	25. Chapter 25 A Lion's Hiss

Chapter 25 A Lion's Hiss

Draco was in shock. The castle had changed so much in so much time. He had only had a short conversation with his father since the take over. He had seen the body. He was currently thinking over his options in a closet on the fourth floor. It wasn't as far as he would like from the great hall, but it was far from the Gryffindor tower. He didn't want to be near either of those places. He wondered if he knew too much, if Voldemort would want to keep the entrance to the castle secret. There was no way for him to know. His father had mentioned something the Dark Lord had said. The next person on his list for whatever reason was the fool Neville Longbottom. There was no way that great lump would survive now. It was a foregone conclusion that the former classmate would be dead in the morning. If the lump knew there was an exit just a couple hallways away, why he may have a chance, but as it stood now, there was no helping him. This closet was safe for now. It reminded him of another closet he would hide in at the manor. His father would be angry at times, and Draco flinched involuntarily when he thought of the man's cane. The serpent's head had mercilessly shed his blood on more than one occasion. The house-elf was always there to clean and bandage his wounds of course, not that he had ever treated him with anything similar. After all, Draco needed someone to take out all that rage on. Draco smiled at the thought of this for a moment. Then his face fell as a part of himself he had buried often came louder than usual. The voice was his own, but it was distinctly kinder, and disapproving of much of what he did. Normally he didn't head the voice. He supposed it was a defect found in the losing side in this war, and if his father had taught him anything, it was to be on the winning side.

"You can't leave him to die." the voice said.

"Shut up." Draco said in his head.

"You first." the voice said.

"I'm not going to save that great lump. He is a pure-blood, if you could call it that. He should be alright." he said.

"Another flaw in your pure-blood ideology." the voice said snidely.

"I don't need this right now." Draco said.

"You don't need a lot of things, but they are coming at you. What are you going to do about it?" the voice said.

"Ignore you, like always." Draco said.

"Like you ignored your friends?" the voice said slyly.

"I don't have friends." Draco said.

"You would if you listened to me more." the voice said.

"I don't need you." Draco said.

"Longbottom needs you." the voice said.

"I don't care about him." Draco said.

"I don't think you want him dead." the voice replied.

"That's not something I can control." he said.

"Can't control a lot of things, can you Malfoy?" the voice said.

"You don't have to sound like Potter." he said.

"Seems he's the only reason you ever did anything." the voice said in Harry's voice.

"He's not here. Saint Potter got what was coming to him. I feel nothing for it." Draco said.

"You've never been able to lie to me, Malfoy. Potter let you feel important to your father's cause. Now you are nothing." the voice said.

"I don't miss Potter. The prat got what he deserved." he said.

"Do you really believe that?" the voice said.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Draco said.

"You can prove me wrong right now. Longbottom is going to wake up to a new broken world, and the Dark Lord ready to kill. Just do nothing like you always do, and I will be wrong." the voice said.

"That settles it then. I just let it all happen. Then you shut up and leave me be for good." he said.

"Sounds fair." the voice said changing back to Draco's own voice again.

Draco took a deep breath, then burst from the wardrobe. He meant to find a deserted corridor or some unused classroom to hide once more. It wasn't very wise to linger too long in one place. He saw Professor Snape at the end of one hallway. It looked like he was headed with speed towards the headmaster's office. Draco followed out of sight, to see the stone gargoyle jump aside and let Snape enter. Draco thought it was strange, but realized that he was close to the room of hidden things. Then again, he was close to that dreadful portrait of the fat lady dressed in pink. The others had said that was the entrance to the Gryffindor's common room. He could simply give the woman a message for Longbottom when he woke. That would do it. It would cost him nothing.

He wandered over towards the portrait only to find the frame was empty. He congratulated himself that he had tried and turned around to go, when the door flew open. Draco dove behind a pillar. He went unnoticed. Two fifth year girls he didn't know the name of were exiting the common room, unaware that the castle was under new management, and that the Dark Lord was just downstairs. Evidently the pale green glow from the mark hadn't reached the windows at this tower. Draco jinxed one of them from behind to belch slugs. It provided him the distraction he needed to sneak into the tower unnoticed. The sight that met him was the warmest looking room he had ever seen. It made him feel a little fuzzy inside. It was nothing like the Slytherin common room or his own manor. This was comfortable. There was no other word for it. The banners on the walls made him feel uncomfortable, but over all, it was a very pleasant place. He didn't know how he felt about it. Thankfully it was empty at the moment, though he suspected that it wouldn't be for long. He read the signs at the stairs and found Longbottom's room. He wondered how he would handle this. He wondered why he was even here. It wasn't even his business. It was a bad idea to get in the way of the Dark Lord. He knew this, which was why he couldn't believe he was doing it when he got up the stairs and found the boys he hated sleeping in the room. Before going over to Longbottom's bunk, he paused at Weasley's bed. Smiling, he whispered a the curse of the boogies. Snot began to dribble down the boy's nose in an instant. He would be covered in it by dawn. Draco smiled to himself then went over to Longbottom and covered his mouth.

Neville woke with a muffled scream and tried even more vigorously to free himself when he saw who was standing over him. Malfoy cast a quick silencio on him.

"Now listen carefully, Longbottom. I am the only chance you have. The Dark Lord is in the castle, Dumbledore is dead, and guess who is now at the top of his kill list?" Draco said pointing at Neville's chest.

The color drained from Neville's face.

"Good, now, you would like to curse me I know, but let me tell you how to get out of here before you do. There is a cabinet in the room of requirement. It is in a room where you want to hide something. The cabinet is black with gold all over it. This is a vanishing cabinet. You will end up in Borgin and Burke's. From there it will be easy enough to get away. Get this," he said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket, "to your friends in the Dumbledore fan club." Draco said.

Neville didn't know whether to believe the boy who had terrorized him from the beginning. It actually made Draco smile to see how confused he was. Draco lifted the silence charm on Neville.

"What about you?" Neville said.

Draco didn't know how to respond. He hadn't expected him to care for his welfare. "Me? I'll be fine." He said.

"What about the others? I can't just leave them all here." Neville whispered.

"I can't help them." Draco said.

"Why are you helping me?" Neville asked.

"I don't know." Draco said. "I guess I don't want to see you dead, Longbottom."

"I don't think that's it." Neville said. "But thanks."

"Don't mention it." Draco said.

Neville smiled.

"Ever." Draco emphasized.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Neville said smiling.

"Well, there it is, I warned you, Longbottom. I can't help anymore." Draco said.

"We'll remember you." Neville said as Draco turned towards the door.

"What?" Draco said turning back.

"When this is all over, I'll remember you, and I'll make sure others do too." Neville said.

Draco wouldn't like to admit it, but he was touched. The rare red tint to his cheeks betrayed his facade. Tears came to the brim of his eyes.

"I've gotta go." Draco said, turning and bolting down the stairs.


	26. Chapter 26 Mark of the Storm

Chapter 26 Mark of a Coming Storm

"Nice and easy now chaps." Percy said leveling the wand in the face of his captors, gesturing to the door. "We have guests to welcome downstairs." The Order must have found a way to break the death eater's defenses. The bangs seemed so close down below.

Lucius scowled and reluctantly turned toward the elevator. The other Death Eater followed suit. Shaking the binds from his legs, Percy followed restraining his new prisoners. It was an uncomfortable elevator ride. If looks could kill, Percy would have been dead a few times over from the look Lucius leveled at him now. Percy simply smiled like he was taking him to see the headmaster like in his years as a prefect and head boy. It made him feel like a better version of himself, before he had made so many mistakes. Lucius's scowl was so like his son's. Defeated and seething. It was vindicating. He was no danger now.

The elevator clattered to a halt to reveal a view of a thunderous battle in the atrium. Percy's heart sank to see the sword in the statue's hand fall looking defeated on the ground. Water was spraying in every direction as spells flew in every which way. It seemed like an insult to everything that was good as the statue of Harry Potter smashed to the ground and crumbled to pieces. There was a collective moment of awe and horror as the thundering of it echoed more than the battle itself. Percy was about to join the fight when Lucius struck him from behind. The man laughed as Percy fell to the ground, and picked up his wand.

Wand now reclaimed, Lucius cast a killing curse at a nearby ministry aid that had spotted him. It hit the man square in the chest, and he crumpled. The man had ignored Percy, but Percy still felt the loss like it was a dear friend. Lucius dragged the sputtering Percy along and made him kneel at the statue's ruined feet. The battle was beginning to quiet around them. Order members were fighting valiantly. The death eaters seemed keen to leave prisoners alive for some unknown reason. "Perhaps ransom," Percy thought. Through bleary eyes Percy saw an order member with pink hair. A blur of magic sent her opponent flying. Percy made eye contact with her, and in that moment, he knew he would be left behind.

"Retreat!" she cried. The battle had been lost. The Death Eaters were too many. Percy saw wisps of light and of green as more than a dozen disappeared from the atrium. The death eaters tried to stop them, but they were swift. There were only a few prisoners, no more than ten. They were one by one plopped down on their knees next to Percy. Percy shuddered. There was no way out of this. They had one. There was no Order or Ministry to save them now. They were going to obey or die. Percy didn't know what he would choose.

"Remember your training Percy." A familiar voice said next to him. Percy looked as far as he dared to his left.

"Professor Lupin!" Percy said.

The man smiled, though it looked like a lot of effort. There were many scars covering the man and some looked fresh. There was no way the old professor should have been in the battle.

"Silence." Lucius said, vindictive.

"I will never be silent for the likes of you, Lucius." Remus said looking him in the eye.

Lucius used his cane and prodded Lupin's throat raising the skull painfully to the side. Lupin didn't blink. He stared resolutely into Malfoy's face, unyielding. Percy didn't feel nearly that brave now. There was no hope. It was over.

"This dog needs to be trained, boys?" Lucius said to his cohorts.

They snickered. "Sit!" One said, kicking Lupin in the chest. He bent backwards and fell in the obsidian ruins of Harry's heroic form. There was a little water still trickling from the fountain, and it fell lightly on Lupin's face. Lupin looked up to see a familiar sight. The statue's stag patronus still cantered around the base. It looked curiously at him. Lupin laughed at the sight.

"What are you laughing about, Mutt!" a death eater called.

Percy sat rigid. There was no way out. Anything he did would be met with lethal force. What was Professor Lupin thinking?

"You will never learn." Lupin said, sitting up.

"What was that doggie?" a stupid death eater said.

"When are you going to learn that there is no destroying that symbol?" Lupin said pointing to the Stag, with the air of teaching a class.

"Potter did 'imself in." another death eater called.

"Are you so certain?" Lupin said smiling.

Percy was confused. Everything he knew from the ministry told him that Harry had flown through that tattered veil. Could he really be alive, or was the Professor just bluffing?

"Potter is dead!" Lucius said, calming his fellow death eaters. "This werewolf simply wants to make a legend by telling a ghost story."

Lucius crouched down to Lupin's eye level, and stared into the old bloodshot eyes.

"What a story that would be, Lucius. It would be almost as incredible as your own master's return. Perhaps even as incredible as a baby surviving the killing curse." Lupin said with a grin.

The death eaters who had moments ago been celebrating their victory, looked nervous and grim.

"Potter was a sad orphan who had much promise, but threw his lot in with Dumbledore. Seeing how they are both dead, and this government is ours, I don't think that a teenager could stop it, even if he could rise from the dead." Lucius said quietly so the others couldn't catch what he was saying.

Lucius coughed a little, then said to Lucius, "What do you believe, Lucius? There was a prophecy, and there were parts that your master didn't hear." Lupin said. "What if I am telling the truth? It would be a shame if your master found that you destroyed the prophecy, with Harry Potter displaying powers that Voldemort couldn't accomplish even with his troubling powers." Lupin smirked, the shadow of a youthful marauder dancing in his face.

"You are a half-human and a fool. There is nothing you can do to make me or any other pure-blood afraid." Lucius said standing up.

Lupin smiled and stuck a hand deep into the obsidian wreckage. A wand appeared. Lupin thought it must have been lost by someone during the chaos of the battle. A quick protego protected him from a barrage of spells. With a quick flick of his wand, a large crack appeared in the wall on the opposite end of the hall in place of the statue. A bright light burst in the crack shining like a brilliant light in the darkest of nights. In seconds parts of the wall fell from deep within, leaving the carved shape of a lightning bolt.

The death eaters cursed him into submission and Lupin twitched in pain as old wounds burst. The Stag cantered around his prone form. "Lightning will strike." Lupin said under his breath. "The stag will ride again." The barrage became too much. "There is light." he said pointing to the stag.

Percy took this distraction to lead the others toward the fireplaces. There was no helping Lupin. He had given himself up to give them an opening. Percy chanced a look back to see the spells following them. Percy was thankful that somehow they were all horrible shots. He worried as they converged on Lupin. They stood around him one after the other cursing him. His screams reached the ceiling, and echoed through the chamber. As Percy was diving for the fireplace. The horrible moment was traded for another. The sound of Lupin's screaming stopped, and his body jerked loosely from the never ending stream of curses.

In sorrow, Percy cried, "THE BURROW!" and was enveloped in flames.

Lupin remained conscious long enough to see the others freed from the death eaters. Only one of them was lost to the spells of the death eaters, a newer auror he didn't know. This saddened him for a moment only for him to realize he was likely next.

Lucius held up his hand. The curses stopped. Lucius stooped to Lupin and said, "What a sad creature you are. Azkaban is the only place for you I think."

Lupin tried not to show weakness. Smoke rose from his clothes from the many hexes.

"It's not too late." Lupin said kindly to Lucius. Lucius looked perplexed. "You can still come back." Lupin continued.

"How quaint, sympathy from a broken werewolf." Lucius scoffed.

"I learned it from an old friend." Lupin said weakly.

"I thought I heard that red-headed mudblood's tone in your voice." Lucius said.

"Remember her face when your end comes. Evans was the only one who seemed to think scum like you could be something more than the slime you have become." Lupin said. "You have every chance. Remember I said that."

Lucius looked embarrassed for a moment, but ignoring his fellow death eaters, he leaned down to whisper.

"Such a waste. Even half-breeds have their uses. I could have sent a new soldier to Greyback's brigade." Lucius said, with what Lupin perceived was a touch of kindness rarely found in Lucius's voice.

"Was that the old prefect from Hogwarts that would tell us off without taking points, I just heard?" Lupin coughed weakly.

"I remembered a young second year who defended a Slytherin once." Lucius said calmly, his face dropping to an expression that rarely found itself on his face. It was somehow less sharp. He continued. "Nothing will change your fate. There are no wizards with fangs in our new world. You will never see the outside in it. Azkaban is the best I can do for you."

"Better than your fate, Lucius." Lupin said weakly, looking into Lucius' eyes. The other death eaters looked on in confusion, only half catching the conversation.

Lucius smiled for a moment, then the steely mask he had dawned for years fell back into his features.

"Take him to the dementors." he said tonelessly. "Make sure he stays alive long enough for the torture to set in. I want it to hurt."

Lupin was dragged out of the chamber, the light from the scar on the wall shining in his eyes. It made him smile. Harry was out there, and he was alive. That was a happy enough thought to ward off any dementor. There would be a new day, and if he was very strong, and very brave, he might be there to see it.

Lucius scowled at the scar on the wall. He waved his wand to repair the damage, but it remained resolute. No matter what he did, it remained. It made him uneasy. He wouldn't reveal it to his master of course. That would mean only trouble for him. The boy was dead, and there was no magic that could bring back the dead, as Professor Dumbledore had told him in his days at Hogwarts when he had lost both of his parents. Such memories were dangerous, and he had to keep them buried. In this new world, the winning side was the only sensible choice. Purity after all was always the perfect solution, the inevitable solution. With another passing glance at the mark on the wall, he set to work making rounds to various members of the ministry still captured to find the puppet the Dark Lord required. Lucius sighed at the responsibility. He thought it would have been simpler to use the imperius curse, but his master had forbidden it.

"There are those who can fight it." he had said.

Lucius kicked a piece of obsidian and it landed by a piece that was nearly intact. Upon closer inspection, he noted that it was the scar on the boy's forehead. If he had had his way, the boy would have taken the Dark Lord's place, but those plans no longer mattered. There was an emptiness in the boy's demise. He had always felt it would be a fight to rival the end of Grindlewald's end, or something of legend. It seemed legends were nothing more than human. It was a pity. Lucius felt it needed to be a grand battle for the soul of the wizarding world, not this quiet thing. He had everything that he had wanted for so long. Yet there was no point to it.

He shook these feelings. Cold lack of emotion was the only sensible way to survive in a war such as this. There was no other way out.


	27. Chapter 27 Vaulted Stories

Chapter 27 Vaulted Stories

"I hate pigeons." Harry said to Hermione.

Hermione laughed as the two of them walked down the London street leading to the Leaky Cauldron. It was still dark. They had decided they needed more supplies if they were going to take down the remaining horcruxes. Diagon Alley was the ideal place. It should be relatively calm this time of night. They agreed as long as they transfigured Harry's appearance, it should be safe. Harry for his part had another reason for wanting to be in Diagon Alley. There was something down in the belly of Gringotts that he needed desperately. There was no amount of gold that could buy it. It was one of a kind.

It wouldn't be easy to fool the goblins, but it would be worth it in the end. They would understand at some point, he hoped.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"Nasty, pecky, dirty things." Harry said with a suppressed shudder.

"So are most of the things we deal with in potions. What do you have against pigeons?" Hermione said in surprise.

"It's unnatural, the way they just eat garbage like that and fly away to poop it somewhere." Harry said.

Hermione shook her head. It was wonderful to just have him with her. He was walking close to her, and she was holding on to his arm. The cobblestones shone in the lamplight. The offending pigeons fluttered away to do their dastardly business. Hermione thought for a moment. Harry seemed tense. It was a look she had seen on his face again and again. There was something wrong, something that Harry wasn't telling her.

"Harry, you know you can tell me what's bothering you." she said.

Harry didn't say anything. She saw passed his filthy matted hair to see the same set jaw, all senses on alert. His hand fidgeted near his forehead.

"It's your scar again isn't it?" Hermione said.

"We have to hurry." Harry said. They marched down the street with more purpose than before. The trench-coat fluttering behind Harry in the breeze.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said, trying to keep up.

"He knows. There's a horcrux in Gringotts, and he knows that someone is hunting them." Harry said.

"What?" Hermione stopped. "When were you going to tell me we were going to break into Gringotts?" Hermione asked.

"When we were passed the warning saying not to break into Gringotts." Harry said simply ushering her on into the Leaky Cauldron.

The clientele in the Leaky Cauldron was lazily drinking their brews without comment. Harry flipped a galleon to the bartender and entered the back room with the dustbins and the brick wall.

Whispering, Hermione said, "We need to plan for this Harry! We will certainly be caught, and I thought that connection between you and You-Know-Who had closed. That was the point of the occlumency!"

"Let's pretend you are prepared to break into the most heavily guarded bank in the world. Then let's pretend that you trust that I have a plan to do it." Harry said annoyingly tapping on the wall into the alley.

"You sound like Ron." Hermione said.

Harry paused and looked at her. "How is he?" Harry asked, all urgency seemingly forgotten.

"His best friend died. He is a mess. We all were." Hermione said.

Harry looked down, his emotions of guilt and regret etched on his face for the briefest of moments, then it was just as quickly replaced by a look of steely determination that he reserved for the most daring of endeavors.

"Let's go." Harry said. They walked through the mostly empty street seeing various witches and wizards dashing from shop to shop carrying large bundles of supplies. There was an urgency in their walks that was odd. They didn't have time to pay attention to it. Harry walked up to the marble building not even glancing at the ominous warning on the front. Hermione almost stopped in exasperation wanting to at least discuss breaking into a bank, but Harry was already in the door, so panicking, Hermione charged in after him. She froze as the sight of so many witnesses were around. Thankfully all were Goblins, but still, it was enough to make anyone intimidated. For the briefest of moments, she wondered if she had been petrified for the second time in her life. It was Harry that woke her up, taking her by the waist and leading her along. It was such an unexpected move that for a moment her head short circuited. She even forgot to be afraid that they were about to break into the most secure building in Britain. Harry was holding her in a way that he never had before. It was enough to ease her mind up until they were right in front of the Goblin at the end of the hall.

"Excuse me?" Harry said to the goblin.

"Yes?" the goblin said after finishing it's sentence on the paper in front of it.

"My wife and I would like to move our savings into a new vault. It's vault number 873. We would like to set up a joint account in one of the more secure vaults. Could you help us with that?" Harry said.

Hermione didn't know how to react to this new information. Being introduced as Harry's wife was more of a shock than she had anticipated. The goblin didn't recognize her shell shocked look as it appraised Harry, looking him up and down.

"That vault is an old family. The Blacks have died out, have they not?" the goblin said.

"Not entirely. I'm the stepson of Sirius Black. He married my mother before he was taken to Azkaban." Harry said.

"Identification will be required." the goblin said.

"Of course." Harry said handing the goblin a large binder of paperwork.

Hermione didn't know how Harry had managed this, or who had thought of it. It wasn't the kind of thing Harry would think of. She held her breath as the goblin examined the parchment documents with a critical eye. Harry squeezed her softly trying to get her to calm down and sell their story.

After the longest moment of her life, the Goblin looked up. "Everything is in order, Mr. and Mrs. Black. I will assign a goblin to take you down to the vaults." he said.

"Thank you." Harry said smiling, more relaxed than Hermione could believe.

"Come on Sweetheart." Harry said to wake her up.

"What?" Hermione said, still having trouble with this ruse.

"We've got to get you better hours at the office. They overwork you. You can hardly stand." Harry said kindly.

Hermione nodded faintly. Without breathing and without a word, Hermione got in the cart with Harry. There was something wrong. Harry had taken off the transfiguration from his face. He had the scar and everything, not that it could be seen from underneath his hair.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said in his ear so the goblin couldn't hear.

"Deception is easy to find. We have to be genuine." Harry said.

Hermione was left wringing her hands in nervousness. She was completely overwhelmed that they were in here and she had no idea what to do. The cart screeched to a halt at the end of a very long ride. The goblin got out and opened the vault. It was filled with all manner of gold and what looked like priceless gems and artifacts. Some looked rather sinister.

"Yes, that's it. I would like extra protection on the new vault. My wife keeps saying I worry too much, but I say it never hurts to be prepared. She would rather have me bluster through life without a plan, but there you are." Harry winked at Hermione.

How could he joke at a time like this. It was infuriating, but she was so surprised that she was having trouble being angry. The goblin didn't say anything to Harry's teasing of his 'wife'.

"Anyway, there are many other old family's vaults down here aren't there?" Harry asked.

The goblin gave a non-committal grunt and gestured for Harry to pay him.

"Of course, all business. Shall it be thirteen sickles to get it all moved?" Harry asked.

"Seventeen." the goblin said with a nasty grin.

"Take twenty my good man, or goblin rather." Harry said with a grin.

The goblin was surprised, but took the money with a wicked grin without question.

"Take a few moments to recognize how much you have in there. We will not be libel for anything you don't spot." the goblin said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry said pleasantly.

The goblin started to waddle off. "I'll be back with many helpers to move it all." the goblin said.

"Of course. If you could hurry, that would be much appreciated." Harry said.

The goblin waved a hand behind him and waddled up the passageway. Once he was out of earshot, Hermione asked, "Harry, what on earth are we doing?"

"Stealing a horcrux." Harry said, all pleasant demeanor forgotten.

"How are we going to do that?" Hermione asked.

"With this." Harry said pulling out a large claw.

"Don't tell me that's…" Hermione said.

"Goblin." Harry said throwing it in the air and catching it.

Harry turned to the vault next to the old Black vault and dragged the claw down the length of the door. The door opened, to Hermione's amazement. Harry didn't even step in. The possessions in this vault were old, and very dusty. On a shelf at the very back was a gleaming golden cup.

"There it is." Harry said with a sigh of relief. They had made it in time.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"What do you think we should do?" Harry asked.

"What? You don't have a plan?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to leave you out of the fun." Harry said. "If you want to plan first, then that is fine by me."

Hermione couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying. Was this all a massive practical joke to him? Did he have any idea the danger they were in? They were going to be caught at any moment.

"What?!" Hermione said.

"You're right, that would be ridiculous." Harry said, pulling out his wand and casting a few charms as he walked into the vault. It seemed he was turning off various charms around the room. Hermione looked around the door nervously watching for the many goblins that would be coming towards them any moment.

"Got it." Harry said holding it up.

"Great!" Hermione said sarcastically. "Now what?"

Harry's face fell a little. He could tell she wasn't handling the stress well at all. He could see a vein in her head threatening to explode. If he wasn't careful, he might just break her by accident. It was time to get her to calm down. There was only one way they were getting out of this one. It was time to let her in on it.

"They haven't cataloged the Black vault as it was last sealed before their new system. Everything in there is news to them. Their records aren't up to date. So this, could have been in there for years." Harry said waving the cup around.

Hermione was starting to get it. "But what about the other vault?" she looked in and saw a golden cup identical to the one Harry was holding sitting on the shelf as if nothing had happened to it.

Harry walked toward her and said, "Any more questions you want to ask, or would you like to actually get away with this?"

They got out of the vault and closed it with a thud. It was a miracle no one heard it. Harry buried the cup in a chest of gold and started counting coins.

A troop of Goblins came in behind them.

"Thank goodness!" Harry said, apparently exasperated. "My wife was just about ready to clean every piece of gold in here. I don't think I could stand the hours that would take. Once, she gets started, there is nothing that can stop her." Harry said giving her a wink.

Hermione had the distinct impression that Harry was either trying to channel Lockhart, Bagman, or his own Godfather. She couldn't decided which. She didn't know how she felt about it. If it didn't matter so much, it would be very amusing. She was too busy panicking to really appreciate it.

The goblins grumbled and got to work. Harry tried to strike up a conversation with one about a supposed drill company his 'father' owned, not to be confused with his 'step-father' which he made emphatically clear. The goblins were so annoyed by his mindless conversation that they just started piling things onto a platform, labeling things somewhat haphazardly, including, Hermione saw, "chest of gold, amount unknown."

Her heart rate began to decrease. They were actually going to make it. This stupid plan was actually going to work.

"When were we going to go to Madam Malkin's Sweetie? I need new robes for the ministry gala next month." Hermione said in the most 'Lavender Brown voice that she could muster.

Harry blinked, then smiled. She was getting the joke after all. "In a moment Honey, I have to supervise these goblins." Harry said.

"Can't they handle it, Sweetie? We are trusting them with our money after all." she said.

"It really isn't necessary for you to oversee this Mr. Black. You are in good hands." a goblin said with a squeak.

"Well, if you're sure." Harry said reluctantly.

He strode over to Hermione who sat down with him in the cart. They were holding hands. It was rather nice now that she wasn't terrified of being thrown in Azkaban. They were closer than ever before. It was an act of course. She knew that. It was a big joke. Still, this was a joke, especially in hindsight, that she rather enjoyed. They spent the whole ride that way, Hermione holding on a little tighter than strictly necessary.

The goblins ushered them out professionally, but they were clearly glad to be rid of them. Entering the street, Harry put an arm around Hermione's shoulder and asked, "So, what would you like to get for supplies? How about a nice, book."

Hermione bumped into him with a smile. They started to giggle with what they had just gotten away with. They were so high off their success that they didn't notice that there were no witches or wizards in the street. They didn't notice the foul mood on the air. They didn't notice their world crumbling around them as the ministry fell, and wizards around the country retreated into hiding.

They did notice a rather plump teenager burst out of Knockturn Alley. It was Neville Longbottom. Harry covered his face and in one fluid motion covered them both in the invisibility cloak. Neville looked up a second too late. He saw nothing. Shrugging and looking over his shoulder, he cast a charm and they saw a large cabinet wafted into the Weasley twins' shop. Harry wondered what it was about. How had Neville gotten away? The castle was under the control of Voldemort. This they knew. He didn't know how extended their grip was, if their friends were alive, if they had gotten out. There was nothing they could do right now. Harry started walking toward the exit of the alley, but Hermione stood still.

"We have to go, Hermione." Harry said.

"We have to help them." Hermione said.

"We already talked about this. We are trying. There is no other way than to destroy Voldemort." Harry said.

"Can't you just give them hope? I needed to know you were alive, so do they." Hermione said.

"I can't do that, and you know it Hermione." Harry said.

"What can we do?" Hermione asked.

"Hope they find a way out." Harry said.

Silent, Hermione hated every step they took away from Neville, and the shop. Was there truly nothing they could do? She didn't have an answer. It was all too hard, losing Dumbledore and Hogwarts? It was too much to dream that none of their other friends had died. It was the end of those times, she supposed. It seemed foolish now to think of a future with Harry with Voldemort still in power. They had to stop this, and they had to do it now.

Neville poked his head out of the shop once again. There was no one there yet. He fingered the door to the vanishing cabinet. There were many in the school that had no idea what they were going to wake up to. He had to warn them. He flung the door open and landed in the room of requirement. He fiddled with his Dumbledore's Army galleon and sent the message. All he could hope now was that they would get it and come through the cabinet. He would wait for them as long as he could. He hoped there was enough time.


	28. Chapter 28 The Forgotten Chosen One

Chapter 28 The Forgotten Chosen One

"Mr. Longbottom! What do you think you are doing?!" Professor McGonagall yelled while firing a curse down the hallway.

"I'm giving them as much time as I can Professor!" Neville shouted casting a well aimed curse at a death eater.

"I can see that!" she yelled. "Now get through that cabinet!" A jet of green hit the wall just as she ducked back behind it.

"Not gonna happen, Professor!" Neville said, diving out of his hiding place and hitting a death eater with a jinx to the face. The death eater dropped his wand in shock as weeds sprouted from his eyes.

"Take that! And that!" Professor Flitwick yelled dueling the death eaters with ease. The teachers of Hogwarts united in their protection of their students guarded the spot where hundreds of students were bustling into the room of requirement. Yells of shock and rage flew everywhere as the school itself fought against the various invaders. They were no match, but it was not over. They had minutes, maybe seconds before Voldemort arrived. That was something they could not withstand, but they could buy their charges time.

Neville charged to the front diving from his hiding spot and shooting three well placed hexes at the nearest two death eaters. His overconfidence costed him. A spell grazed his shoulder. It glowed purple for a moment as it carved deep into his skin. He felt nothing, but the scream of pain registered in his mind as his own.

Professor McGonagall charged forward and dueling with one hand, dragging him to his feet with the other, shouted curse after curse. It was as if she was twenty years younger than she appeared. A House-Elf leaped onto Neville's shoulder and began to work on it.

"You can do no more here, Mr. Longbottom! We will seal the area soon, nearly all of the students are away thanks to you, now go!" she said barely dodging a jet of green past her head.

Neville took a deep breath. The pain in his shoulder intensified as the House-elf dabbed something red and green on his wound. He looked into McGonagall's face. There was no arguing with her.

"I'll wait for you!" Neville said.

"Go!" Professor McGonagall said as a hex hit her in the leg. Breathing heavily she collapsed to one knee. She fired a jet of red and gold down the hall which exploded in a shower of red and blue flames. "Take him Winky! Get him somewhere safe." she said.

Neville looked to her, then to the elf. The elf had tears in her eyes.

"Get him out of here Winky!" McGonagall yelled.

Before Neville could say a word to protest, he disappeared with the elf.

The lights were out where Neville now sat. It was a dark place. It looked as though no one had been in this place for over a year at least. There was a thick layer of dust on all of the regal furniture, but apart from that, it seemed safe. Winky let go of him as he got to his feet. The mirror above the fireplace showed a bloody teenager with a black eye and a blackened arm. He privately thought it may have been an improvement on his appearance. He looked at the elf. She seemed to have staggered to a table. She was leaning on it heavily.

"Uh, Winky, is it?" Neville asked.

"Yes, sir." she said.

"Thanks for the help, now take me back." Neville said desperately.

"No, Mistress McGonagall said not to. I obeys my master." Winky said with tears in her eyes.

"They need help. He is there! They won't be able to defeat him. They will all be slaughtered!" Neville said.

"I has orders, Master Longbottom." Winky said.

"Do you have to obey mine?" He asked.

"No." Winky said.

"Alright, will you obey my words?" Neville asked.

"There is nothing you can do. We must stay here where it's safe." Winky said.

"And here is?" Neville asked.

"Master Crouch's house." Winky said ruefully.

"Right, well, I need to get to Diagon Alley." Neville said.

"Why is you wanting that?" Winky asked curiously.

"I need to get supplies, if we are going to remain safe here." Neville lied quickly. Time was of the essence.

Her eyes got wide. "I could go gets them myself." Winky said.

"We could go together, and if you see me getting into trouble, then I get dragged by my ears back here, deal?" Neville said.

She eyed him suspiciously. "You wants to get dragged back?" she asked.

"Definitely! We don't want to get into trouble, do we?" he said hoping he was convincing. He surveyed the surrounding furniture. There was no way he wanted to stay alone with this house-elf. He needed an out.

"Alright, but straight back here if you misbehave." Winky said holding out a hand for him to grab. Neville grasped it tight with his good arm. The dust disappeared in a whirl of color, and he found himself on the end of Diagon Alley. There was no one there. It was as if all of the students vanished. Neville was disconcerted. First he had to deal with the elf. He drew his wand. The motion didn't go unnoticed by the old house-elf, but Neville for perhaps the first time was too quick for his opponent.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Neville cried pointing the wand at the elf. With a shock, she plopped on the ground. He cast a quick disillusionment charm on her and stood her up near a shop window out of the way. He would break the spell after he saved his teachers. If he died, it would break anyhow. Without thinking, he dove into Fred and George's shop to find them waiting inside, wands pointed at the vanishing cabinet. They looked at him shocked, then pointed their wands back at the cabinet.

"Nice of you to join us, Neville!" Fred said.

"Yeah, we were getting lonely all of a sudden. A little back-up would be nice." George piped up from the other side of the room, crouching behind a upturned table.

"Where is everyone?" Neville said.

"Gone. The only ones left are the teachers, and we are waiting as long as we can, but…" Fred said.

"It doesn't look good." George finished.

"Who was the last one out?" Neville asked.

"Some little second year by the look of him." Fred said.

"Bit of a prat to be honest, seemed all full of himself." George said with a shrug.

"Did Draco Malfoy get out?" Neville asked.

George turned his gaze from the vanishing cabinet to stare at him. "Malfoy?"

"He warned me. I warned everybody else." Neville said.

George and Fred shared a look and shrugged. "No, we didn't see him." they said.

"What about the teachers? Professor McGonagall?" Neville asked.

"We just told you. None of them." Fred said.

"We were thinking of destroying the cabinet." George said, weary of Neville's reaction.

Neville stopped for a moment. It couldn't be. They couldn't lose them all this way. He wouldn't let it happen.

"We have do something! They are just on the other side of that door!" Neville said.

"I didn't want to think of it either, Neville, but it's what they would want." Fred said, slightly ashamed of himself, looking at Neville imploringly. "There's enough explosives to set off that it will destory it completely. There is nothing anyone would be able to do to get out then. If we wait any longer, it may be Death Eaters coming out. We may lose our business, but it will stop them from coming through.

"Not good enough." Neville said.

Fred and George looked up as him as if they had never seen him properly before.

"I'm not going to sit here and let them die." Neville said taking a few steps toward the cabinet.

"Don't be thick, it's the lion's den. It's a big pile of death and death eaters. You wouldn't make it." George and Fred said in turn.

"Don't wait for me." Neville said over his shoulder as he opened the doors and stepped into the dark cabinet.

"You are really something, Neville." Fred said.

"Yeah, we will make sure the rest of them know." George said.

"Thanks." Neville said. He was about to close the cabinet. Stealing himself, he turned and said, "Tell my Gran, yeah? Tell her I love her."

"Whatever you want, Neville." Fred said. "IF we can convince the order, they will be right behind you." George said giving a nod.

With that, Neville closed the door. There was a woosh of noise, and he fell out of the cabinet. All he saw was a darkened room of hidden objects. There was no lamps or light. The door to the hall was closed, but outside of it, he heard only laughing and jeering. Peering out of a small key hole, he saw Death Eaters gathered around small areas. With horror, he realized they were gathered around bodies. It was too much to hope that they could be alive. There was McGonagall's slack-jawed face staring unblinking into the crimson coated hallway. Death Eaters were kicking corpses left and right, and making faces at them. There were a few taking souvenirs like locks of hair. It was horrific. Neville covered his mouth to prevent sick from coming out. This couldn't be their end. They were too wonderful, too powerful, yet here they were. Professor Flitwick was slumped against the wall, a trickle of blood steadily dripping from his forehead. There was darkness in the hall. The torches glowed blue and black. Then he saw him.

Pale skinned and slit like eyes, the man who was responsible for all of this stood in terrible majesty. Flanked an all sides by cowering death eaters, he spread his arms in reception, as if they were to marvel at his great feat. It was sickening. Neville collapsed against the door. It was too late. They were all dead. There was no light. There was no hope. There was no defense. There was no chance to defeat this. There was no more chosen one. He had left the world with all of the teachers, with Dumbledore, with all of their dreams. There was no Harry. There was no Dumbledore. There was no hope here. There was no Hogwarts. There was just him, and he knew that was not enough, but he would be like his parents. He would not just let it all happen. He needed a way to fight them. He needed to fight Voldemort.

The room seemed to respond to his thoughts. It swirled before his eyes. It turned into a room similar to Dumbledore's office. There were gleaming objects all over the walls. It gave him a comfort to see it. It reminded him of the red bird that resided in Dumbledore's office. It gave him hope.

There was a desk at the top of a few stairs and at the foot of the desk was an old trunk. It sprung open at his glance. He trembled as he grounded his feet on the stone floor. There was a small kind of crown in the chest. He looked at it confused. Crossing the distance, he reached out to touch it. It was cool to the touch, but the blue jewel on the front glowed. Neville had no desire to wear it, but he felt a pull to keep it with him. In the room popped open another chest on a shelf. This one was filled to the brim with what looked like claws or teeth. He picked one up with interest.

With a fang in one hand, and the crown in the other, a thought came to his mind. It was as if an intelligence greater than himself was adding to his intelligence. It was a feeling almost of confidence, or was it wit. He felt it beyond measure, like he could outsmart the world. The feeling was confusing to him. It was all so new. He looked at the crown with renewed interest, like it was a priceless treasure. It drove the carnage of the past hour completely from his mind. It was like there weren't a dozen death eaters and You-Know-Who himself outside the door. His mind could not be conquered. His hand burned softly with it in his hand, the metal energizing him in a way like he could answer every question on an exam.

With a sad thought, he thought of his teachers, dead on the ground, blood spattering the stones. Professor McGonagall's face swam to view.

"I can help you, Neville." a voice said in his head.

"Who are you?" he called out to the voice.

"I am what you could be, if you will permit me." the voice said.

"Why would I want that?" Neville said.

"Why wouldn't you. I have the power to destroy anyone you wish." the voice said.

"Why would you do that for me?" he asked.

"I wish to settle your scores. It has been so long. I wish to see the light." the voice said.

"I've heard of you. Ginny told me." Neville said.

"What do you mean?" the voice of Tom Riddle said.

"I know what you are up to. Harry stopped you." Neville said.

"What are you talking about?" Tom said, alarmed.

"I won't let you do that again." Neville said to the air, and swung the fang in his hand into the diadem.

There was a scream and the door swung open. Voldemort was framed in the doorway staring at a part of his own soul dying right in front of him. His scream and the dying horcrux mingled together into a terrifying cry of rage. Neville looked up, His face was away from Voldemort. Voldemort raised his wand. Neville dove behind the desk, finding a trap door beneath it. The desk flew up as Neville dropped down the chute which fell into a chamber filled with hidden things. He saw the vanishing cabinet a few meters away. Looking up he heard Voldemort screaming orders to Death Eaters and he saw a curse flying toward him. He blocked it and dove toward the cabinet.

A death eater had followed and landed a few feet away. The man fired a curse, but it missed Neville entirely. They still hadn't seen his face. All they saw was black hair, and gryffindor robes. Heart pounding, he sent a curse over his ear at back toward the chute. It missed. The death eater stopped behind a pile to gain a more defensible position. Neville took the opportunity and dove into the cabinet once again. It rattled, and he fell out into Fred and George's shop. There was a finality to it. He looked out into the street and saw a cloud of dust as though it was in a sand storm. Windows were blown out in many shops. Masked men patrolled the streets. They were dressed in black robes. Death Eaters. Neville jumped from his place on the floor and saw the fuse on the ground. Hoping it would give him the distraction he needed, he lit the fuse and dove into the back of the shop.

The resulting explosion blew a hole in Diagon Alley itself. To anyone else, it would look as though a large bomb had gone off, if it weren't for the large amount of fireworks involved. The shop was still, and the street showed people in cloaks running and diving for cover. It was time to make a getaway. Neville made his way up the street. Hopefully Winky wouldn't be too cross.


	29. Chapter 29 Deflected Truth

Chapter 29 Deflected Truth

Harry was sitting against a tree looking at the sky. It had been days since Hermione had spoken to him about the Gringotts break in, or the problems that his scar posed to his mind. He had taken to staying away from the tent. He was always within sight of it, but he preferred the cool air. The light in his face was warm even though there had been a light dusting of snow on the ground that morning. He was deep in thought over what his next move would be. He hadn't told Hermione where he had gotten his intel, or what really happened to him beyond the veil. He decided she was unlikely to believe it anyway. He decided not to trouble her with it. He caught her staring at him at times. It was a questioning look he knew well. There was a kind of hurt he couldn't quite identify behind her eyes, and he didn't know how to begin to address it. There was nothing he could do if he didn't know the problem. He contemplated the visions he had been given into Voldemort's mind. They were confused. It was more than anger it first a triumph at Dumbledore's death, but then it got more hazy. He shuddered to think what had happened to the school. There was something else he had felt, an intense sense of loss and anguish. It was a little frightening to feel such a feeling of vulnerability. It was as if the monster knew he had been wounded. There was a rage there that was almost feral. All he remembered was seeing a young man with black hair in what looked like Dumbledore's office. The boy had escaped. There was nothing else passing through the Dark Lord's mind. All his thought was consumed with the identity of the boy who had wounded him so grievously. There was a determination that it wouldn't happen again.

Harry contemplated all of this with himself, wondering what it all might mean. He began talking to his family, who he knew were there, just out of sight. It wasn't the first time he had done this. It was a common occurrence, though he kept it to a minimum when Hermione was watching. He had thought to undertake this journey alone. There was no way out for him. He knew this. Hermione didn't, and he didn't have the heart to tell her. He had been glad to see her at first, but her persistent nagging about his scar and his frustrating stubbornness to keep her away from some of the more unpleasant parts of his mission and his visions caused a sizable rift to appear between them. There was so much Harry had experienced that he couldn't share with her. She couldn't understand. He knew his parents wouldn't laugh. He could tell them of his fears and troubles. Even if they could contact him, they would always have his back, understanding him perfectly. It made him feel better to keep calm in this environment, able to shut everything else out and think of them there with him. He longed to be with them, to talk to them. It was impossible for now, but he was determined that the moment he was finished with his task, he would make the arrangement permanent. "Hermione will be fine." he told himself. After all, Ron was going to be around if they all survived this war, and Harry was willing to take the fall if it all went south. There was no reason for him to stay. All of this would be just a bad memory. There were just a few more things he needed to take care of. It would be over. Peace at long last. But Hermione could never understand.

"Harry?" Hermione said tentatively poking her head out of the tent.

Harry snapped out of his revere, and looked at her, giving the impression that she had interrupted something important. He smiled, then said, "Yeah, Hermione?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." she said a little hesitantly. Harry was ready for the penny to drop. He turned himself toward her indicating she had his full attention. She hesitated. She looked like she was trying to find the right words to ask him, almost as if she were ready to defuse a bomb.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry said.

"What do you do when you are out here?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"I'm enjoying the scenery." Harry said with what he thought was a convincing smile.

Hermione frowned. "I know it's not that Harry. I wanted to ask you about how you seem to know about… about everything." she said.

"Maybe I just got really good at divination while I was away." Harry said with a grin.

"Ha Ha." Hermione said taking a few steps toward him and sitting by his side, a little closer, Harry noted, than was strictly necessary, but not altogether unpleasant. He covered his slight dismay with a smile.

"I've been racking my brain on any possible ways you could have known that it was there, or even how you know that these Horcruxes exist. I have no idea. I can't think of anything, and you always seem defensive about it. You never talk about what happened at the Ministry, you constantly ignore me with your guilty look…" she said.

"Guilty look? I don't have one." Harry said.

"I've seen you lie to almost every one of our teachers, Harry." Hermione said.

"Fair point." Harry whispered to no one in particular. Hermione gave him a swift grin that disappeared as she plowed on with her interrogation.

"And you speak to thin air when you think I can't see you. You smile like I've never seen. It's like you've found a peace that you've never had. I don't see how since everything seems so wrong. Dumbledore is gone, and you seem to take it in stride like it's nothing. After the initial shock, it's like you've forgotten about it." Hermione said.

Harry shifted a little uncomfortably, but then smiled as he remembered Dumbledore trying one of his Every-Flavored-Beans in his first year in the Hospital Wing. Hermione didn't seem to understand how he could be smiling at this.

"What's going on Harry? It's like you are a different person. I know living in Greyback's camp couldn't have been easy, but you seem like something has changed. I don't know what to make of it." Hermione said.

"I can't really say. I've been in a better place than this." Harry said.

"But what do you mean? It's like you are acting more like Sirius than you are yourself!" she said.

"Dumbledore told me once that 'to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'" Harry said, meeting her eyes. He saw more confusion in the brown. Her brow furrowed in concentration. A sudden comprehension seemed to light up her face.

"Harry… What happened that day at the Ministry?" she asked.

Harry hesitated. How much should he tell her? He couldn't tell her everything, but maybe a portion of it. Dumbledore had taught him to treat the truth with great caution. He thought he would employ that here.

"I went to the veil room, and the Order showed up. In the fighting, I lost track of the Prophecy. It smashed. I fought with Lucius Malfoy, and when I looked up, I saw Bellatrix curse Sirius into the veil. I didn't stop to think. I ran to grab him, and take him back… I fell." Harry said.

Hermione didn't say anything. Anything that kept Harry talking was fine with her. Harry continued.

"There was a sensation I had never felt, and may never feel again. It was a light feeling, like there was no longer a fight. I was without a war. It was freeing." Harry said.

"But what did you do to come back?" Hermione said staring at him like he was an incredible discovery to be studied with a magnifying glass.

"I didn't. I was collected, by…by my parents." Harry said.

Hermione didn't know what to think of this. All she had read said the dead could not be contacted.

"Harry…" she said gently.

"I know what you are going to say, and I don't have to explain it. They were there. It was them, and they had always been there." Harry said.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She put a hand on his knee in a comforting gesture, even though her mind was still reeling from her best friend telling her that he had been among the dead.

"We talked, we laughed. We found that I am like them in more ways than I had ever known." Harry said.

Hermione let a tear fall from her eye to see his relaxed face, a look of happiness she had rarely seen. It was wonderful and heartbreaking all at once. "What then?" she said.

"I had to come back." Harry said.

"What?" she said.

"I had to come back." Harry said simply.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I don't have an answer that will satisfy you. I just knew." Harry said with a smile.

"Why did you have to come back?" she said, dreading the answer.

"I have to destroy him." Harry said simply.

There was a long silence. Hermione laid her other hand on his knee as well and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry was caught off guard, but didn't reject the contact. He seemed to be wondering how he felt about it. Hermione didn't notice this of course. She was hiding her expression of fear and confusion from him. There was just no way that his story could have happened. It was impossible, yet here he was, alive, whole, and she and Remus were the sole people who knew. There was a hope the ministry and the wizarding world had no knowledge of, and it could save them all. Hermione hid her confusion and burrowed herself into his shoulder.

Harry stared resolutely ahead. The road's end was coming nearer now, and where he was bound, Hermione could not follow. He couldn't allow it. He would end this, as fast as possible.

"Your parents… Are they the ones you have been talking to?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked down, sheepishly.

Hermione smiled. "I would like to know more about them." She said.

"My parents?" Harry said caught in mid thought.

"MmHmm." Hermione said, comfortable right where she was.

"Well, you'd like my Mum. She is full of knowledge on pretty much every subject you can think of." Harry said.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah!" Harry said excited. "She even told me that she wasn't surprised that I had chosen someone incredibly smart for a friend." he said excitedly looking at her.

"You told your Mom about me?" Hermione said incredulously.

"I told her everything, and she seemed to know a thing or two herself already…" he continued.

Hermione listened to him for hours talking about the family he had never known, yet seemed to know everything about, as if he had lived his whole life among them. It was a wonderful day, and Hermione was going to enjoy every moment of it. Harry was here, and there seemed for those hours to be no Dark Lord, not war, no danger, just a long day in the sun with Harry Potter for company. A contentment filled her, and an apprehension that had nothing to do with the threats they were facing, and everything to do with how close she felt to him. It was terrifying and thrilling, and just a little more complicated that she had thought it would be. It felt wonderful and terrible. It was simultaneously the best and most horrible feeling she had ever had, and she felt as though she had better reach an absolution or she would be destroyed from the inside, and cease to be. If she could have thought logically at that time, she would have known that her friend could not truly remain so, and that the end of that relationship was coming, even if she hated the outcome. It would be horrible to have to deal with that along with everything else. She couldn't do it. It would destroy everything, and would he leave? Would he try to say it was for the best, that it was to protect her? She could hardly bare it, and yet she sat there in contentment in that moment, listening to the sound of his voice, and the wind flowing through the trees, accepting that all of her problems could at least wait a while. Harry noticed nothing of the turmoil. He was plainly ecstatic to be able to share all of this with someone, and Hermione was more than happy to be that person.


	30. Chapter 30 Happy Thought

Chapter 30 Happy Little Thought

Lightning crackled in the sky. The last light of sunset was just below the horizon. Never was there a tumultuous sea than that of the deep black that lead to the monstrous keep called Azkaban. There were cloaked figures in dreadful mastery controlling the storm and the hearts of all who dared carry their souls to the haunted island. There were no competent guards, but this didn't matter to the nearly dead and dying. There were no persons to make an escape, just the dregs of a fragment of humanity. There were no masters here. Just dinner.

There were two boats coming from a distance. There were no guards. Each were sent off from a larger boat from which the guards watched them make landfall from a safe distance. They had no desire to go anywhere near the fabled prison.

Each of the small boats had a single occupant. The first had a decrepit waste of a human being. There was very little left. He had a few long tufts of mangle hair, and a pale complexion. There was little to do for this man than to settle where he would be buried. Life was leaving him. It seemed as though there was so little blood in his veins that he was already but a ghost. There was no help for him.

The other occupant in the tumult of rain and waves was a freckled youth. His hair though caked in the mud they had found him in was as scarlet as the gash in his cheek. Rage had made him reckless. His faith had long since left. There was precious little left to believe in these troubled times. Life was as meaningless as he had made it. There was no life left to live. Hermione was gone, dead for all he knew. His best friend was dead. The world was destroyed. The Order was gone, and the family he had been led to believe would never end had been torn apart. He had not seen any of them for over a month, and they likely would be dead soon if they weren't already. There was no light, no love, no hope. The only consolation was that he wasn't entirely alone. There was not much life left in the companion a couple hundred meters away, but that shabby figure was one he once knew rather well, though not as anything more than teacher and pupil. Professor Lupin was not going to get him out of this. The demetors were circling. He had never felt so lost and alone. He felt for a moment he could launch himself from the boat and drown in the drunken stupor he had fallen into with the madness descending. He laughed in the despair and pain of a doomed soul. There was no hope. He would be dead or worse before the end, and he didn't know what it would do to him. There was no light.

'Except for THAT!'

He saw through the fog and gloom a pale blue in the distance. There was no profound brightness or glory, but it was not possible to ignore it once he saw it. It was directly to his left in the middle of the churning cauldron of the deep. There was a serenity to it that he could almost place. It ensnared his vision and brought stars to his eyes. Ron Weasley could find the light again. There was a dazzling bright ray that shown upon the waves. Was it a ghost? Not possible. It was brighter, and more dazzling than the break of dawn. There was a strength behind it the he could feel and breathe. It was not like anything he had ever breathed in before. There was not a light that could compare. There was a mumble behind him. Lupin was staring at the light as well.

The light frightened Remus at first. It felt like the moonlight which terrified him to this day. There was not much of him left to turn into a monster, but he still could cling to the human that once defined his life, not the shackled form of a conquered monster he had become. This light though it was pale in it's brightness, loosened the coils around his punctured heart. He let it fill him up. It left him in the brightest most exquisite pain and purity that he had ever felt or experienced. There was no triumph in the evil around him. There was only peace, and purpose. There was light.

Frightened shouts beyond their view cowered before the sudden appearance of the divine manifestation before them all. The personage let it's light spread forth to the dementors who retreated in the light. This patronus was the most powerful thing Ron or Remus had ever encountered, reaching forth into the sky.

At the heart of it beneath the stars, a tall man lowered his wand. The raging patronus cantered around the two he come to rescue. The man's greasy hair dangled from his face disguising the tears in his eyes.

"Did…" his voice trembled. "Did she say anything else to tell me?"

"Not to me." the younger man with the green eyes said. "She had a hard expression when she said it, but I'm not sure you were the real reason."

Snape sniffled. The doe patronus cantered forth from the sea and led the two bedraggled souls to shore.

"There was power in her that I couldn't fight." Severus said.

"I know." Harry replied.

"You knew? All this time?" Snape asked.

"Did I know you were a better man than my father thought? I had no idea. I would have been a bit better if I did." Harry admitted.

"Spare me the platitudes, Potter." Snape half halfheartedly said.

Harry stepped forward placing a hand on his Professor's shoulder.

"I have to make you understand, Professor." Harry said.

"Understand what?" Snape cried. "There are no more order or ministry. The Dark Lord has overthrown the whole of the country. He sets his sights on the empire the Grindelwald ruled. There will be no real resistance. We have lost! And your mysterious resurrection or your pretenses at trying to make yourself your late headmaster will not save them. We are all dead, and no red headed half wit, or mangled werewolf will win this war. You are outnumbered and all together overtaken. We have no power!"

"We have all the power we need. You just proved it." Harry said as he pointed to the silver doe cantering as large as a dragon across the tempest.

Snape looked longingly at the Patronus. It let out a mournful bleat of longing. The sound cascaded over the man, letting his heart see daylight for the first time in over a decade. Holding the powerful feeling with his might, he set his eyes on the two boats at the shore.

"We have to go." Snape sneered as he set off toward the boats.

"Right behind you, Sev." Harry said as he looked at the cantering doe, a bright symbol in the night. Harry chuckled to see Snape bristle at this nickname, but the man didn't acknowledge it.

"There's no time for us to waste." Harry whispered to himself, the uneasiness of the last month taking a massive toll. 'I've already been gone too long.' he thought.

The two prisoners shielded their eyes as they beheld the doe and two figures standing behind it. Their last thoughts were of their good fortune, and the exultant splendor of their rescuer. Two red lights flew from the gloom, and they both fell into blissful ignorance, breathing, but dead to the world.

"We will save this world Professor. I have to." Harry said.


End file.
